


Unexpected Neighbours

by kabbalahstring (adeudatus)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A bit serious, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mention of Death, Mentions of Drug and Alcohol Addiction, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeudatus/pseuds/kabbalahstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an up and coming artist with a bit of a secret. Lexa is a head chef/owner at a new restaurant that just moved into Clarke's building after traveling the world looking for a new inspiration for her new restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Being an artist Clarke mostly worked through the night where there is calm and quiet and there are no unnecessary noises and distractions to hinder her from concentrating on her latest masterpiece. Nights were for working non-stop and morning were mostly for sleeping and resting, that's if she even has it in her to stop. Once she's on her groove it's very hard to make her stop. She's used to skipping meals, not showering and just generally tuning out the outside world when she has a deadline or an exhibit she working on. She'd recently been named as one of the up and coming artists to watch out for, and she worked hard night and day for that against all odds, well, mostly against her parents' wishes. She came from a family of professionals that are world renowned in their fields.

Clarke was trying her best to ignore all the noises she has been hearing for the past hour, 10 AM on a Saturday morning. SATURDAY. Morning. Despite being known to go without sleep for days when she is working on a project, when she does, Clarke LOVES her sleep. Another crashing noise followed by laughing and talk she could barely understand through the walls and pillow she currently has over her face. 

CRASH! BLAG! *Laughing* "That's it! God fucking damn it!" She said out loud as she gets out of bed and headed straight to her door to confront whoever is making so much noise. She opens the door just in time to see girl standing with her back facing Clarke in the hallway, wearing a sports bra and tiniest shorts to be ever considered shorts but what got her attention though, besides this girl's amazing ass, are the tattoos scattered all over her back. She had to swallow a big lump of her saliva before she found her voice. 

"Hey.. Uhm.. Excuse me?!" Clark said.

And as if the world has suddenly been turned into slow motion, this girl turned to face her revealing a goddess. No, really. Her face made Clarke want to paint over the Sistine Chapel with, well, her face. She couldn't help her eyes from traveling down the body of this goddess, er, stranger, to see chest perfectly and tastefully hidden underneath this nuisance of a piece of cloth, to her stomach that has a very faint showings of a six pack (UNF!) and down her long, slender and tanned rest of her legs.  

She shook her head, *get your damn head back in reality Clarke*, and managed to peel her eyes away from the newly discovered right arm covered in some sort of tribal looking tattoo. 

"Yes?" simply asked this girl with a very much evident smirk on her face accompanied by a single brow raised slightly.  

"Could you, keep the noise down, please. I'm trying to get some sleep." she tried to explain as calm as she could.

Before this girl could speak again, another one, a slightly taller brunette, appeared having gotten out of the elevator, carrying a big box and it dawned on her that this is her new neighbour. 

"Uh, sorry, I'm just moving in and I don't really think there's a quiet way to do that." she tried to reason. 

"I'm Lexa, by the way, your new neighbour."  she said as she extended her hand. 

"Hey, it's not our fault you're getting your beauty rest just now after spending Friday night clubbing, Princess. It's a free country and we're paying the same amount you are for this place so you can't tell us what to do." interjected the other girl, looking her square in the eyes, before she could say anything else. 

"Settle down, puppy. I was talking to your owner here." she bit back.  

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's calm down and start over again. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" asked Lexa in an attempt to be civil.

"That's cause, I didn't give it. Just please, try to keep it down." she said before she turned around and slammed her door more for effect than actual anger. 

"Nice, jammies by the way, Princess!" she heard. Clarke looked down to see that she was wearing a worn out older than old tshirt and her purple jammies with unicorns and rainbows printed all over.

What a way to leave an impression to the hot as sin new neighbour, she thought to herself. 

 


	2. Hottest Chef on the Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know a bit about the newest (and hottest) chef in town and her friend. 
> 
> *Italics are flashbacks*
> 
> I'm working on getting a few chapters up now so hold on and sit tight, friends. :)

Lexa could do nothing but shake her head at her friend.

"What?!" Anya asked with a smile not acknowledging the fact that she was rude to Lexa's neighbour.

"Be nice." Lexa warned. 

"Oh please, Commander, we're not in your kitchen. You can't bark orders at me. Besides, she called me a puppy!" 

"Still. Be nice, I just moved and you said so yourself, I need to find friends that aren't you." 

And then it dawned on Anya, "Oh shit, you find her hot." 

She rolled her eyes and said "Shut up, Anya. And please lower your voice, she might hear you!" 

"OMG! You totally do. Holy shit, that's a look I haven't seen on your face in a looooong while, my friend."

"Yeah, I'm choosing to ignore you." said Lexa, silently praying that Anya would miraculously just let it go.  

She has known Anya ever she was in college studying law. She's always been a feisty one. It took a few months before she warmed up to Lexa and that was because she slowly became not just a person she growled to upon entering their shared dorm room. 

_"You know if it wasn't for the delicious smell that has invaded this tiny place we call home at the moment, I'd kill you for all noises your pots and pans have been making."  The voice startled Lexa a bit, bringing her out of her trance like state which always happens when she's in the kitchen, especially when she's experimenting flavour combinations that just popped in her head out of nowhere. It's been a hit and miss, mostly in favour of it being an insanely delicious meal. In the beginning she just took whatever ingredient she has in the pantry, but after a few times that she had done this and it turned out pretty amazing, but completely forgetting what she put in the dish in the first place, she had learned to take a note of every little thing throws in whatever she's cooking._

_"Uh.. Sorry, I just got this idea and uhm, I'm almost done if you want to try it" Lexa offered._

_"You bet your bottom dollar, I'd try it."_

_"Yeah? Uh.. Alright then, give me a couple minutes and it'll be done. Do you wanna know what it is or do you want to be brave and try it first?"_

_"Sounds like a challenge to me. Alright, gimme some, I'll try it and then tell me what it is." said Anya_

_Lexa then proceeded to plate the food which again, amazed Anya on how professional looking it was done, but then of course she remained poker faced not wanting to show that she's already starting to like her roommate._

_"Here you go." said Lexa as she pushed the plate across towards Anya._

_"Thanks." Anya said as she got fork and started to attack the food, the incredible smell already filling her senses. She couldn't help herself in making what could be considered as sex noises once the fork was in her mouth. She chewed the oh so tender and incredibly moist piece of meat that is seasoned perfectly and she could just spend all day eating this is she had nothing better to do._

_"Holy shit, that is one of the most delicious piece of meat I've ever had the pleasure of putting in my mouth. And I've put a lot of meat in this" She said with a wink._

_"Sorry, couldn't help it." Anya quickly apologised when she saw Lexa make face at her comment. "Dude, what is this? It's so fucking good!"_

_"Mutton." Lexa said simply._

_"Mutton?" asked Anya mid bite._

_"Yeah, mutton. Lamb."_

_"As in, bah bah black sheep, lamb?" asked a wide- eyed Anya._

_"Yes, please don't tell me you're allergic to lamb." an equally wide- eyed Lexa._

_"No, but I've never had one this good, and it's so tender!"_

_"Well, it's all in the preparation, really. The seasoning, to remove the gamey taste, making sure it's cooked at a proper temperature  and time so it's tender."_

_Not really paying much attention to what Lexa was saying, Anya continued to work on the plate that was prepared for her by Lexa._

_"Keep cooking like that, and we'll be best of friends." Said Anya, not really meaning what she said at the time. She just wanted more delicious meals in her future, and having it for free is a very good bonus for a student that got in the prestigious University on a scholarship program. "I'm going back to my room for now, because I seriously need to get some sleep before my class later, I was up, er, studying, all night. Thanks for the food, kid." she said leaving a positively surprised Lexa behind._

_"Okay then. At least I now have a guinea pig." Lexa thought, remembering all those times her food experiments didn't go as planned._

"Yeah, you can ignore me but you can't ignore the fact that I'm right, as always, I might add." Anya said

"Ugh! You're so annoying. Just help me finish bringing up the rest of the boxes, please? I need to check the restaurant later and see if the deliveries came through." 

"Aye aye, Commander!" said Anya with a matching mock salute. 

"Ass!"

"You love me." 

"I sometimes wonder why." was all Lexa could say, leaving the room once again to go back down and retrieve another box of her belongings.


	3. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa apologises to Clarke.

Once all the boxes were secured in her apartment, Anya left saying that her boss, in the publishing company she works at, sent her an email wanting her to research about, which basically means social media stalk to check and chase a new YA writer she's heard of through the publishing world grapevine. 

After Anya left, she went to shower with the intent of making her way to her restaurant, to check if deliveries where made and accounted for. She could've just called, but she really was just making an excuse to not undo the what she had done before she left a year ago ago to travel all over Asia. 

Once she was out the door, she eyed her neighbour's door, briefly contemplating if she should knock. 

"Ugh. Fuck it." she said to herself, and next thing she knew, she was lightly tapping on the door. Her brain was telling her to run as she heard the now familiar ding of the elevator a few feet away from her but she stayed, not really knowing what to say if and when the door opens. 

"Who is it?" she heard from the other side of the door. "It's uhm, Lexa, your neighbour." 

The door almost instantly opens revealing the blonder girl, with her hair dripping wet and a tiny bit of towel covering the essentials. Lexa couldn't help but look down and saw incredibly yummy looking legs, and the towel revealing a perfectly curvaceous body. She could practically hear angels humming in her ear. "What do you need, neighbour? I kinda was in the middle of something here." gesturing to her towel covered torso and visibly slightly irritated.

"Oh... Uh.. Yeah.. Sorry *tries to swallow a huge lump*... I just.. We.. Uhm.. *get it together Lexa*... We got off on the wrong foot earlier, and I wanted to apologise for my friend's behaviour... I just moved here, and I'm really not looking to make any enemies on the floor, I mean we're neighbours and we need each other to alert the cops in case we haven't seen each other in days and a weird smell is coming off of our doors, y'know?" she knew she was babbling but she couldn't stop. 

"Riiight.." Clarke said tentatively

"Uhm.. Yeah, so sorry about earlier and I really hope we could at least be civil to each other..." offered Lexa.

"Well, I really appreciate you coming to me." 

"Great. Sorry, didn't get your name?" 

"Still didn't give it." Clarke said with a smirk knowing she was winning this round. 

"Right, well are you gonna give it or am I just going to keep calling you hot blonde from 12C?" countered Lexa

"Hot blonde?"

Lexa just smiled and raised her brows at her.

"Clarke." she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, hot blonde Clarke from 12C."

"Wow. You really are annoying." Clarke said rolling her eyes at Lexa

"Oh.. You have no idea.." Lexa said with a knowing smile, leaving a stunned and if being honest, a little turned on, Clarke at her wake. 

 


	4. Magellan Café

Feeling proud that she didn't break her resolve in front of her very much half naked and very _very_ yummy neighbour, she made her way to her restaurant. Her restaurant. She never thought in a million years that she'd have her own restaurant. It all started with an Asian trip that was supposed to be for two, her then girlfriend of 3 years, broke up with her a few days before said trip. It took a lot of convincing from Anya before she decided to still go on the trip, and looking back, she is damn glad that she did. 

_"Lexa, come on. You owe to yourself to go on this trip. Take the time to recover from this heartbreak. You have been looking forward to this, for fuck's sake!"_

_"I was looking forward to having the trip with Costia, I really don't think I'd be able to enjoy it anymore knowing she should've been with me."_

_Anya released an exasperated sigh out of frustration. She knew her friend has been wanting to this Asian travel mainly because Asia is the mecca of all kinds of spices and food that pushes a chef out of their palate comfort zone. She has been talking about taking a trip ever since they were in College._

_"Lexa, you know you've always wanted to take this trip. You've been telling me about it ever since we were in College, man. Costia coming along was just a bonus, but she wasn't the reason for this trip."_

_Lexa didn't know what to say to that. She knew Anya was right, she has been saving really hard so she could afford this trip. Costia was just an added bonus. Costia didn't even know she was coming along the trip until their third year anniversary when she surprised her with a ticket of her own. She also couldn't help but think that she was planning on asking Costia to marry her on the last leg of their trip which was in a secluded island in the Philippines._

_"I was gonna ask her to marry me." she said, her voice so quiet that Anya almost didn't catch it._

_"Excuse me?! You were going to ask her to marry you without my prior knowledge?"_

_"Anya, don't make this about you."_

_"Oh no, I am so not making this about me. You knew I didn't like her, and have been very vocal about it to you ever since you two started that whole friends with benefits thing. You didn't tell me because you knew that I was gonna tell you how bad of an idea it is. And guess what? I am right."_

_Seeing her best friend silently wiping away tears that had started to fall, she sighed. "Look Lexa, this is not me saying "I told you so"."_

_"Really? Cause it sure sounds like that from my end."_

_"No babe, it really isn't. The main reason why I still want you to take this trip is for you to heal. I mean, yeah, it's been a life long dream of yours to take this trip, but I can't see you beating yourself up about this break up anymore. You need to help yourself and move on from this. It's hard for me to see this side of you and still be supportive without sounding like a bitch because I knew this was coming. I told you that I saw her with that chick but you dismissed me and didn't talk to me for a week because she told you that I was just making up shit because I don't like her. You need to get on that plane on Thursday and just remove yourself from the situation and let yourself breathe. I mean, I would fucking love to be on the trip with you and make it a fucking memorable one, but you know the firm wouldn't let me take that long of a vacation on short notice."_

_"I'll think about it."  was all Lexa could commit to at the moment._

_Looking at her watch and realising her lunch break is almost over. "Alright, I need to go back because I have a deposition later. I'll talk to you later, kid. Text me if you want to hang later although, I might need to work late tonight, depending on how credible the witness we're talking to later is."_

_A couple hours later, just as she was getting out of her meeting, Anya felt her phone vibrate in her pocket._

_**Mutton Chops:** _  
_I've decided to take the trip. You're right, I need to stop feeling like shit and move on. Thank you for talking sense into me._

**_Guinea Pig:_ **

_Yes!!! I'm so proud and so so so excited for you! Let's celebrate. Looks like I might be able to go home earlier than I thought. Are you going to cook for your favourite taste tester? :)_

**_Mutton Chops:_ **

_*eye roll emoji* Fine. Curry sound_ _good?_

**_Guinea Pig:_ **

_With that breaded pork chop thing and white rice? YUUUUM. Already salivating. I'll bring beer. :P_

_**Mutton Chops:**  
_

_Alright, see you tonight._

_S_ _he couldn't help but feel proud not only of herself but of Lexa, who's not only going to take the trip after all, but also back to cooking after a couple of days of eating her weight take outs and pizza and ice cream._

 Lexa couldn't help but smile and shake her head a little at the memory while walking. She's really to have Anya in her life. She probably wouldn't have taken the trip if not for Anya's speech that day.

Stopping outside the restaurant to check the signage that was mounted earlier today, everything looked to be in order. Spelling, color scheme, etc. 

"Hey Commander, what are you doing here?" asked Jasper, his mouth is faster than his brain, stuttering after he realised what he just said. "Er, uhhhh, I mean. It's nice seeing you, chef." 

Not really unfamiliar to her staff calling her the Commander, she just raised a brow, and said "This is my restaurant, I don't need an excuse to be here. What are  _you_ doing here?"

"Uhm, ju-ju.. Just making sure that the bar deliveries came through and are accounted for in the books." 

She knew she did good by hiring Jasper to be the bartender. She has worked with him before at the hotel restaurant so she knows how he operates. He may seem happy go lucky and dorky with his goggles almost permanently attached to his head, but once he is behind the bar, he is pure magic. Not only with his ability to throw bottles and glasses in the air and catch them with such finesse, but with the result. He has produced some of the best cocktails she has ever tasted, his level of professionalism is an added bonus of course. 

"And everything is in order, yeah?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Commander, shit, I mean, sorry. *clears throat* Yes, chef, everything is in order and ready for the opening." he struggled as the two made their way back in the restaurant. 

 "Thank you for making sure of that, hand me the receipts in my office?"

He nodded affirmatively at the request. "Want me to take the bar for a spin and make you a drink, chef?" 

"It's not even 5, Jasper"

"Oh come on Chef, you know it's always 5 pm somewhere."

"Fine, surprise me, but go easy on the alcohol."

"Yes!!!!" He shouted fists pumping in the air as he ran towards the shiny new bar he desperately wanted to try out.

She took the hidden from plain view stairway to her office. At the top of the stairs was her office door, she fished out the keys from her bag. Her office was one of the first things she had completed and furnished, still keeping with the Asian theme. She needed somewhere to supervise the completion of her restaurant after all. 

To the left of the door was a leather sofa set, with a glass coffee table, adjacent to that was a hardwood L shaped- table with all sorts of papers and documents neatly stocked into piles according to type and a Macbook. To her right, there was another table that has all sorts of TV monitors on it for the restaurant's security cameras. She turned the monitors on checking if each of the camera that have been strategically placed are working properly. She sat on her chair by her main desk and started to log in to her computer to see if the imaged being captured are being stored in the "cloud" real-time.

She turned her chair around, stood by the glass panel over looking her whole restaurant. In the middle of the restaurant was a Japanese gazebo inspired kitchen covered in glass panels. It provided a 360 view of the whole restaurant and also a chance for the guests, at least those who were curious enough, to see how the kitchen operates. Chairs and tables were still scattered about, but those aren't really important at the moment, those can be arranged at the last minute once everything else is in order. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Chef?"

"Come in, Jasper." 

Balancing two glasses on a serving tray on his right hand, with the receipts tucked under his arm, he opened the door and made his way in. 

"Here you go, chef. One for you and one for me, I kept it simple and easy on the alcohol as you said." He said as he handed one of the watermelon mojitos to his boss. 

"Cheers." She said as she clinked her glass to his. She took a sip and it instantly calmed her nerves she didn't even realise were going crazy. Why was she nervous, this was her dream. A dream she worked on for so long and it's finally coming together. 

"This is really good, Jasper. Watermelon?"

He smiled proud that he was able to capture essence of the fruit while mixed in with alcohol. "Yes, chef." 

"It's good, did you add this to the bar menu?" She asked, giving him the liberty to create his own bar menu. It's one of the things that made him accept her offer to work at the restaurant. She gave him the liberty of making his own bar menu provided that he didn't wander off the Asian theme of the restaurant. 

 "Mhhmm, I did"

"I like it, it's refreshing and light."

"Thanks, chef. I'm gonna go back now." He said with the intent of going back behind the bar and putting some finishing touches and memorising where everything is so he'd be able to work with ease come opening day.

"Nice office, by the way, chef. I like the katanas." He said as he eyed the row of three katanas stacked on top of each other on one of the walls.

"Thanks, and _don't_ touch it." He instantly looked deflated at the instruction.

"I mean it, Jasper. Unless you want me to all Kill Bill on you, _do not_ touch the katanas." She only half meant it. 

"Yes, chef." eyes bulging out of fear. He couldn't walk out that office fast enough.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta.


	5. The Bi Trio

*Shit. I thought I had that round but she Lexa would away with a fucking smirk on her face and me blushing. Damn it!* Clarke thought to herself as she closed the door and went back to her room to put clothes on, but was stopped as she noticed her phone by her night stand illuminated. She walked towards it to see she has a few messages on the group chat with her two best friends. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Guys, I seriously need a night out. Law school is draining the life out of me.

**Raving Raven:**

Ditto. A truck almost crushed me today so I need to celebrate my second life. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

WTF RAVEN??! WHAT HAPPENED?

**Raving Raven:**

I was working on the chassis so I was under the truck, the clamp wasn't placed by the intern properly, I didn't check before I slid underneath, luckily Wick, the owner, caught it at it was about to give up and pulled my feet out of harm's way as it went slid off the clamp. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Thank God for Wick then.

**Raving Raven:**

Aww, babe you jealous?

The two have been flirting on and off for years now but can't really seem to be single at the same time and also considering that them coupling up will make Clarke the third wheel in their trio, they have been trying really hard not to act on it, not really wanting to throw off the balance of their friendship, which has been fairly easy given that they haven't really had the opportunity to be both single at any given point of time, until a few months ago, when Raven and her girlfriend broke up followed by Octavia's boyfriend cheating on her which resulted to a break up as well. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Shut up. Ignoring that. *eye roll emoji* Hey, Griffindork, where u at?

Raven smirked at the response, knowing full well that Octavia is jealous of Wick who has been very vocal about his intent of wooing Raven if only she wasn't his employee, having jokingly said in more than one occasion that he will fire her just so he could take her out. It actually has been quite frustrating because she kind of has it in her head that maybe the reason why none of her relationship hasn't working out was because it wasn't Octavia. She has been in love with her friend but she also loves the dynamic she has with the two and she's not sure if she wants to risk that and then putting Clark in the middle if ever things with Octavia doesn't work out.

What they didn't know is that Clarke is all too aware of the sexual tension between the two, but doesn't want to scare off any of the two by asking them about it. She really does not care if the two acted on their very much obvious desire for each other, she has noticed the subtle looks and longing eyes the two have been discreetly, or so they thought, giving each other for a few years now. Yes, years, but every time she was about to ask one of them about it, the other one starts a relationship which confuses her so just chose to let it go each time. The flirting has been off the charts lately though, now that they are both single. Them falling into bed together is just a matter of time. 

**Rainbow Princess:**

Sorry guys, I was in the shower. Ray, you okay? Not hurt at all? I'm so down for a night out. Finished my last painting last night so I'm in the mood to celebrate. 

She teasing the two to get a room but decided against it. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

YAS! Ray, wanna pick me up and head over Clarke's? 

**Raving Raven:**

You mean, drive you home? You two live in the same building, idiot. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that Clarke moved in the building last month. Sorry. I told you law school has been kicking my butt, can't even keep up with shit outside the internship anymore. Only consolation is the lawyers that work in this firm are hot AF yo! 

**Rainbow Princess:**

Keep it in your pants, O. Text me when you two are on your way.

**Raving Raven:**

How can I forgot the amazing Anya and lustful Lincoln that are keeping you safe right in the middle of bisexual land.  

**The Hotter Blake:**

Aww, babe you jealous?

Alright, Griffindork, I just need to finish this checking this deposition transcript and Ray can come and get me. 

**Raving Raven:**

Shut up. Ignoring that. Just text me when you're ready, I have free pass today from Wick because of that mishap so I can leave the joint anytime.

**The Hotter Blake:**

Alright, will do. :*

Clarke didn't bother to send another reply, she instead finished getting dressed, picked out her outfit for the night out with her friends, and headed on out to the living room and cleaned up a little. She has the tendency to be a bit of a slob when she is working on any masterpiece.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> What are liking/ hating about how I'm writing this, so far? 
> 
> I don't really want to commit to a schedule on when I'll post chapters but I'll do my best to post as regularly as I can. :)
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos, guys. :D


	6. Raven and the Cookie

A couple hours later, Octavia got a text from Raven asking if she could just come hang at the firm fearing that Wick might end up giving her another job if he sees her just lounging at the staff room. 

**Raving Raven:**

Hey, O, you think your bosses would mind it if I just hang out at the firm? It's turning out to be a busy day and Wick might end up giving me another job if the other guys are all busy. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Depends, are you going to behave?

**Raving Raven:**

Do you know me at all?

**The Hotter Blake:**

It's a no, then. I'm not going to compromise this internship that I almost had to sell my soul for just so you can scope out the hotties in this firm.

**Raving Raven:**

I bet you're still the hottest one in there though. ;-)

**The Hotter Blake:**

You bet your ass, I am. 

**Raving Raven:**

My ass huh? You really do have a thing for these puppies, still remember that time I caught you staring at it while we were at the Griffin lake house?

**The Hotter Blake:**

That was one time! And for the record, I was looking at the lake and your ass just happened to be in the way.

**Raving Raven:**

Excuses, excuses. Fine, I'll promise ti behave the best I can, and only lightly stalk out the hotties. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Fine! Don't test me, Reyes. I will kick you out of the office if you misbehave. 

**Raving Raven:**

Yas! Thank you, I'll just clean up a bit and head there. :D

**The Hotter Blake:**

Please drive safe and within the speed limit so you don't end up with another over speeding ticket.

**Raving Raven:**

Now where's the fun in that? :P

**The Hotter Blake:**

Just cause you can flirt your way out of tickets doesn't mean you have to put it to test every damn time, and you seriously could get in an accident.

**Raving Raven:**

Oh please, you know I'm just as good behind the wheel as I am fixing it, but I promise to be extra careful for you. ;-)

**The Hotter Blake:**

Idiot. 

Less than an hour later, Raven is in the building lobby in line to get a visitor's pass to Octavia's floor. For the first time in a long time, she felt a little out of place, this building is full of people in suits, almost everyone has their phone by their ear and no one really seemed to care about any body else. Raven meanwhile, is wearing a black and white v-necked burn out shirt with a red faux leather jacket with black skinny pants that's ripped on one knee tucked inside her beloved and very much worn out brown boots, aviators on her face and a leather cuff bracelet watch on her left wrist to complete the look. She clearly does not belong here, even the security questioningly eyed her as she signed the log book for building guests and double checked what she wrote before giving her the visitor's pass. 

**Raving Raven:**

Just got past the security and headed to the elevator now, come and get me out front, the receptionist lady scares me. 

**The Hotter Blake:**

Everyone is scared of Mrs Todd. Even the partners of this firm are scared of her. Walking towards the reception area now.

Octavia heard the elevator ding just as she was approaching the reception. She used her ID to open the door so Raven can get in without Mrs Todd pressing the button that unlocks the door for visitors who don't have IDs to get in. 

"Thanks, O."

"She's with me Mrs Todd." Octavia told the old lady before she could ask any question and hurriedly pulled Raven away from the reception area and towards her cubicle.

Raven was pulled out of her trance, which was a result of seeing Octavia wearing a sheer white long sleeved blouse tucked in a beige skirt that hugs her hips and ass oh so tightly and heels. Oh dear Lord, the thoughts running through her head right now. Maybe hanging out in her office is not such a good idea.

"Uhm, here, I passed by that bakery you love and got you a couple cookies, I got double chocolate, not sure if that's what you want though" _Lie._ The bakery was out of her way, she made the trip just so she can get the double chocolate chip cookies she knew Octavia loves. How could she forget hearing all the sex noises Octavia makes every time she eats one of those.

"Oh my god you, Angel. I'm actually starting to waste away because I've been slowly withering away in an effort to finish reviewing this transcript." She kissed Raven on the cheek to show her appreciation, and then noticed as her friend slowly turned a few shades of red from her neck up, to which she tried really hard to hide her smirk.

"Sit, while I finish this quickly. Oh! I'll get coffee first, it's perfect with these cookies. Want anything from the pantry?"

"Uhhh, just some water please. I'm a little thirsty." realising the double meaning of her statement. "...For water. Thirsty for water! Gotta keep hydrated, y'know?"

"Alrighty then." She turned around making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual.

"Fucking fuck, I'm in trouble. Jesus. Pull it together, Reyes." she said to herself as quiet as she could while she banged her forehead lightly against Octavia's desk.

"You're not Octavia."

This caused Raven to panic lightly, not really knowing what to say. "Uhh, you're right, I am not Octavia."

"Who are you then, and why were you just trying testing if your skull is stronger than this desk?"

"Mr. Heals! Oh, uh, this is my friend Raven. She's staying with me her in my cubicle until I finish work, if uh, that's okay? Sorry, I didn't think to ask permission first."

"Oh yeah no, it's totally okay. I just came by to check if you were done with the transcript? I need it, and I told you, you can call me Lincoln." 

"Almost done, Mr. He- I mean, Lincoln. I'll have hand it over to you in your office in a few minutes, I only have 1 page to go."

"I'll leave you to it then." then walks away.

"Are you kidding me? Lustful Lincoln alright. He looked like he was 2 second away from getting a hard on just looking at you!"

"JFC! Shut up, Ray. It's really not like that."

"Yeah right, it isn't." she said, visibly pouting and arms crossed over her chest. 

"Are you jealous?" *OMG she's jealous, holy shit keep it together O.*

"Ha! You wish I was jealous." *For fuck's sake Raven, is that the best you can do?*

"I think you are." *She really is, she's so adorable, OMG.

"I'm _sooo_ not jealous." *Really? UGH. Abort, abort! Change the topic, idiot, you're not gonna win this one* "Go back to work, he's waiting for that thing that you have."

"Yes ma'am" *Oh man, how can I not fall for this idiot.* With that thought, Octavia went back to work and powered through the last page of the document so she can finish her work, submit it to Anya and hand over the document to Lincoln. 

In less than an hour, the two were in Raven's truck, a classic 1964 Ford F100 that she had rebuilt herself, from the paint job to the machine to the interiors, everything. She consulted other mechanics along the way but she was the only one allowed to tinker and work on Betsy that always shined like it was fresh out of the car wash. 

"I completely forgot about the cookies because I just wanted to get out of there as quick as I can." 

"Just eat it on the way."

"Oh, I will." She then fished out the small brown bag from her bag and proceeded to munch on  the cookies, not aware of the sounds she was making. 

Raven on the other hand, is far too aware of the sounds Octavia was making, swallowed a lump she didn't notice had formed in her throat and was shifting her legs as much as she can while driving. This is going to be the longest drive even if Clarke and Octavia's building is a just a few blocks away from her office. 

 


	7. The Deal

The building is finally in sight. Raven could not wait to get in, and go straight to the bathroom. She is seriously contemplating on just going commando for the rest of the night because hearing Octavia making all those sex noises almost made her break her resolve and throw one of her best friends at the back of her truck and have her way. In other words, her underwear is ruined. 

"Oh shit, O, I forgot, did you text Clarke that we're on our way? 

"Yup, sent her one while we were in the elevator. Said she's gonna start getting ready." 

"Okay cool."

"Are you going up to mine or I'll meet you at Clarke's?"

Deciding that it's not a good idea to spend more alone time with Octavia at the moment, "Uh, I'll probably head on to Clarke's and wait for you there. That okay?"

"Yeah sure, that works for me, I need to change anyway, I look like a librarian." trying hard to hide her disappointment, she wanted a little more alone time with Raven that is not tainted by her working.

*A very sexy and oh so fuckable librarian.* Yep, underwear definitely ruined.

* * *

As they were getting out of the truck after Raven parked it near the elevator, they saw a very good looking and tall brunette getting out of her black vintage Porsche speedster. Raven wasn't sure if she was drooling over the car or the girl. More for the car probably, but the woman is pretty hot too in her opinion. 

Octavia considered smacking Raven at the back of her head for blatantly staring if she wasn't distracted by the beauty of this mysterious woman as well. 

All three walked towards the elevator, Raven and Octavia getting there first. Octavia pressed the "up" button to signal the elevator. All three waited in silence, Raven wanted to ask about the car but something in this woman told her that it's best to just keep her mouth shut. It wasn't like she doesn't look friendly or anything, it's just, well, Raven is intimidated. She very rarely see anybody driving a car like that and the driver being a woman is an even rarer thing. 

Raven pressed for floors 12 and 14, Clarke is on the 12th floor and Octavia is on the 14th, which technically is the 13th but given how most building owners find having a 13th floor bad luck, it's labeled as the 14th floor. After pressing the button for the floors, she took a step back and stood beside Octavia, discreetly waiting for the other person in the elevator car with them to press which floor she will be getting off, but to her surprise, the woman just stood still and walked out the elevator when it all too soon dinged to signal they were on the 12th. 

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting at Clarke's?" Octavia asked as the elevator door slowly started to close

"Shit, yeah. See yah, O." Raven said as she swiftly made a gesture with her hand to prevent the elevator door from fully closing. 

She got out the elevator just in time to see the mysteriously lady getting in 12B. "Well, well, well, looks like Clarkey's got a new neighbour."

Using her keys, she opened Clarke's door as if it were her own place. The three best friends, traded keys, so they each have a key for each person's apartment, in case of emergency. Raven though, used that to her advantage, thinking she now has 2 additional places to crash in depending on her mood. The other two does not really mind, I mean, yeah, Raven rummages through the fridge and pantry like the world is about to end but she also makes sure to clean up after herself and even does the other girls' laundry when she sees that the two have been way too busy with their chosen careers. 

"Hey, Ray. Is O getting ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, she wanted to change cause she quote looks like a librarian unquote in her outfit."

Clarke didn't miss the slight glimmer in Raven's eyes as she was talking about Octavia, she was about to ask what is going on between the two but Raven beat her to it.

"So, I saw your new neighbour. She's a fucking goddess, sex on a stick, like Jesus why can't I afford to live in this building so I can ogle her everyday."

Trying her best to hide the blush that appeared at the mention of her neighbour. "Shut up, she's hot but not _that_ hot."

"Are you fucking blind Griffindork?" and then it dawned on her "Holy shit sticks, you've got a crush on her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Oh please, what are we? High school?"

"Better call dibs on her Griff, you know the rules, dibs or she's fair game."

"5"

"I do not have a crush on her."

"4"

"Shut up, Reyes."

"3"

"I haven't even had a proper conversation with her."

"2"

"And she has rude friend."

"1"

"ALRIGHT! DIBS! DIBS! I CALL DIBS! I SAW HER FIRST!" she shouted, her face all red.

"Alrighty then." was all Raven said but the smirk on her face said a whole lot more. "What are you gonna about this crush then?"

Clarke saw that as an in. "What are  _you_ gonna do about  _your_ crush?"

"What are you talking about? You just called dibs on her, rules says I can't do anything about that or I will banished for all eternity." referring to a drunken night agreement between the three of them. It has become sort of their go to whenever they have someone or something that they like. If they are shopping at a mall and they all like a cute top, the first one to yell dibs get to have the said cute top. Applies on the people they date too because there have been times that they were crushing on the same person. 

"I'm not talking about Lexa."

"Ooohhh, you already know mystery girl's name. Leksaaa."

"Shut up you idiot, I was talking about O."

"Wha - what uh, what do you mean? We're just friends, nothing more." 

"I know but it's so obvious that you two have been crushing on each other for the longest time, it really surprises me whenever one of you gets in a relationship that isn't you or her."

"We - we can't."

"Why?"

"We just can't, Clarke. It's not that simple." she stated, not knowing how to explain that they have agreed to put their desires at the back burner so their friendship does not get compromised.

"Look, if you guys are thinking about me, and how it will affect our friendship, don't, I'm all for it."

"What if it doesn't work and things get awkward, we don't want to put you in the middle of that. Both of our relationship histories have not been the best."

"Have you ever considered that maybe the reason why it hasn't been working with other is because they're not Octavia? I mean come on, anybody can tell that you two have been pining over each other for years. You have fucking heart eyes whenever she walks in the room."

"I  _do not_ have heart eyes."

"Yeah, you do. I see it all the time. Make your move Ray, and don't go all in at once so you both don't get overwhelmed."

"Okay, here's a deal for you, I'll make a move, when you make a move on your neighbour." she held out her left hand, waiting for Clarke to shake it affirmatively.

"Why do I have to be in this too? She just moved in, I don't even know if she's single."

"Well, you'll never know until you ask, Griff. Come on, shake it."

"Alright, fine." and the deal was made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in search of a beta guys, in the mean time, please bear with me on the typos, etc. In an effort to just keep posting, Im very lazily just skimming through and not properly editing mistakes before I post.
> 
> Writing this from my phone.


	8. The Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is a Clexa fic but don't we all love a little Octaven?? <3

As per tradition, before any night out, there is the stick. This was a tradition started by Clarke, who was dubbed as the Mom of the group. The stick is done at the beginning of the night, they each have to draw a stick from whoever's hand, usually Clarke's, and the one who draws the shortest of the three is the designated driver of the night. Meaning, very minimal to no alcohol the whole night. 

"Come on ladies, you know we have to do this."

"Ugh, O, why don't you just call Bellamy, he can be our driver for the night, we all need a drink and I'm too cute for us to stay and just get drunk here just do we can all drink."

"I can't, he's uh, he's out of town, and you know that he will just kill this party and treat me like I'm in high school, not allowed to drink at drop of alcohol or even dance on the chances that I get hit on."

Both Clarke and Raven knew there's a story behind Bellamy being "out of town" but both were also smart enough not to ask. They just gave each other knowing looks and took a mental note to be extra watchful of Octavia tonight. They knew that if Octavia's ready to tell the story, she will talk without being asked, but if something were really going on, she's going to drink herself blind tonight which is the start of a very destructive behaviour every time she's having issues with her brother. She's probably still processing what happened or happening and when she's at that point, she internalises until she's ready to talk. 

"Yes! Yes! I'm sooooo getting wasted tonight!" 

"Sorry, Clarke. Looks like you're the baby sitter tonight."

"Thanks O, but I am so not taking care your drunk asses later."

"Yeah, yeah. You love us, you'll tuck us in tonight. Let's go!" 

"We are so taking my car, I don't want to drive that beast you call a car, Ray."

"Heyyyy, Betsy's a lady, she's no beast, you can't handle driving her anyway. You're used to driving tiny old lady cars. O, where's your car? At least yours is half decent and doesn't run on triple A batteries." this elicits a pointed look from Clarke.

"I, uh, Bell sorta borrowed it."

"Wha-" Raven started to question Octavia, knowing Bellamy's history, but Clarke purposely interrupted her in an effort to stop whatever Raven is about to start which will most likely result to an awkwardly withdrawn Octavia for the rest of the night. 

"Would you rather walk, Reyes?" 

"UGH - fine, I'll ride your Grandma car. You know, I don't understand you, you have a perfectly customised vintage top down Mercedes to which you cried when you first saw it after I finished all the customisations you wanted, and yet you keep it in a fucking garage to rot and drive this abomination of a car instead, not to mentions the rows of cars in your Dad's collection."

"Shut up, Reyes. You know why."

"Not everyone is going to use you for you money, Clarke. Not everyone is like him."

Choosing to ignore her friend's statement, partly cause she knows it's true but she has had major trust issues when it comes to letting people know she comes from money. Her two best friends probably wouldn't know if they hadn't known her pre- Finn era. Finn. Good ol' Finn who made her fall head over heels and too blinded to see that he was using her for her bank account and family's connections every where.

"Can we just go now, please?" And she proceeded to walk out the door, leaving behind a stunned Octavia and a confused Raven not realising she hit a still sensitive subject.

Once they're in the elevator, Clarke was to busy fishing out keys from her purse to notice her friends giving her a weird look, and an even weirder look once they walked passed her Prius. Raven's face lit up though when she heard the alarm ding loudly in the parking space and saw a shiny black 2015 Range Rover Sport head lights blink. 

"YES! Yes! Yes!" Raven screamed as she did a mini victory dance.

 Clarke rolled her eyes and just smiled at her friend's silliness. "Just get in, you idiot."

"Shot gun!"

"Like I would even dare try to seat in front with you present."

"Well, I know Griff wouldn't let me drive this beautiful monster so riding shot gun is the next best thing." 

"Where are we off to, ladies? I don't think we've even decided where we're headed to." Clarke asked as she started the engine.

"Can we have a quick dinner first and then find a club that isn't full?"

"I mean, I can go without dinner and just dive straight to getting drunk off my face." Raven quickly dove in remembering her limited budget for this night out. 

"Are you kidding me? The only thing Ive eaten all day were those cookies you brought me, and as good as they may be, I don't want to get smashed before I even start having fun." 

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too." Clarke added but also sensing her friend's trepidation, she offered "You know what, dinner's on me tonight since I do have a reason to celebrate finishing all those artsy fartsy crap for the gallery."

Raven just smiled knowing what Clarke was doing, and just said "Thanks, Griff.", only receiving a wink and a tight smile from her friend. 

"Ohh I saw there's a new posh looking Asian restaurant thing that's about to open down at 31st corner 5th. I don't remember exactly when they'll be open though but maybe we can park somewhere in the area and just walk then decide where we want to eat?"

"I agree with O, that area's full of restaurants and clubs so we can park and see where our feet leads us."

The rest of the drive was spent with the three of them singing to Taylor Swift's 1989 album, just like any other time they all share a car ride. It always ends up in a sing and dance-athon. 

 Luckily, they were able to find a secure parking parking spot in one of the paid parking areas scattered about in the city, which is also near the block where all the restaurants and clubs are. 

"Alright, where are we off to now, ladies?" asked Raven.

"Well I saw the restaurants I was talking about, is still closed but I didn't quite see when it's going to open since it's quite dark."

"Oh yeah, Magellan Café was it?"

"Yeah yeah, that one. God, I hope it's not one of those Westernised Asian food fusion that ruins everything."

"I get you and I really hope not." Clarke agreed, she also hates Westernised anything. It ruins the authenticity of the dish in her opinion.

The three agreed to a quiet dinner at an Italian place that didn't seem too packed with customer's waiting to be served. All three are not picky eaters, it's one of the things they have always agreed on, food. They love going places to eat, trying out almost anything they are curious about. They are even used to one of them sending a message in the middle of the night for a food run and finding a park or somewhere with a view, sitting on benches, blankets or even hood of their car, and more often than not, the back of Raven's truck, eating some take out meal they have all agreed on and having the best conversation with a couple beers. It's how they actually met back in college, at some food blogger type of gathering with an oh so boring speaker explaining how to start up an online blog.

_"How boring is this dude?" Raven whispered loud enough to her right where a blonde girl is looking just as bored as her._

_"I definitely expected more from this, but hey there's free food so it's still a win."_

_"Cafeteria sandwiches from the looks of it." added another girl that's seated behind them_

_"Ugh really? Damn what a let down."_

_Raven was a little out of words for a quick second when turned to look at the girl behind them._

_"Hi, I'm Raven." she said after finally getting her voice back offering her hand._

_"Octavia." as she shook the other girl's hand. They then looked towards the blonde._

_"Oh, uhm, sorry, it's Clarke. Clarke Griffin."_

_"Alright Clarke and Octavia, wanna blow this joint and have the best fish tacos of your life instead?"_

_"If you're talking about the one on River Rd then Im all for it." said Clarke_

_"Oh hoh hoh, no missy, that is definitely not the place. I'm talking about the one on King St." Raven said a little louder than she intended given where they currently are._

_"You are both wrong, bitches. Everybody in the campus knows that the best fish tacos is from the little ol hole in the wall place at Baywalk Rd."_

_"What?!" "You have got to be kidding me?! the two ladies protested_

_"This calls for a fish taco food crawl." challenged Raven and the rest was history._

To this day, they still have not agreed on which of the three places does have the best fish tacos.

 They chose one of the lesser known and smaller clubs on the block for the sole reason of not wanting the place to be over crowded by ditsy early twenty-sometings who are too busy taking selfies and pictures of their drinks than to actually have a good time. 

Of course, being the mostly sober one, Clarke is not drunk enough to be dancing so other than being the driver for the night, she was also in-charge of bag duty. She still was having fun watching her two best friends dance clumsily around each other, up until the song suddenly transitioned into a slow one. One that requires partners to actually slow dance, facing each other. It started awkward to say the least. Octavia worried that Clarke might catch on her hidden feelings for Raven, and Raven well, is just being Raven and was trying oh so hard to keep her bad ass facade. Once their hands touched, it was like time stood still, their focus only on each other and not really minding the song or the people around them anymore. Clarke of course observed the whole thing with a small smile, she got her phone from her purse and took a few snaps of the two looking perfectly lost in their own world. This moment was interrupted when the music change into another loud and bouncy dance song and the crowd started to jump to the beat. 

Raven almost punched a guy who kept on pushing Clarke to drink the cocktail he ordered for her. The guy backed away muttering how he wasted a 20 dollar drink on a dyke making Raven want to bash his face in even more.  The rest of the night went swimmingly, more drinks were sent to their table which resulted to Raven and Octavia getting more and more drunk. 

 


	9. The Night Out - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's done is done so let's just focus on rejoicing the wonderful character we were given. Sending positive vibes to everyone! :)

After Jasper left her office, Lexa went back to work, checking papers, receipts and invoices and making sure that all permits needed are in place before their opening day which will be in five days. After she finished her drink and deemed that her work for the day is done, she has decided to walk back home with the plans of unboxing as much she can tonight so that her apartment can more habitable. 

As she was locking up the restaurant, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, seeing Anya's name flashing on the screen, she answered.

"Hey Ans, I was just closing up at the restaurant. What's up?"

"Jesus, you haven't even officially opened and you're back to your good ol' workaholic self."

"Shut up, idiot. I was just checking the deliveries and permits."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kid."

"Is there a point to this phone call?"

"Fuck you. I called to invite you out tonight. I know you're probably going to hole up in your apartment under the pretence of unboxing your shit, but really you're just going to go over the menu or burn a hole in your couch watching all the cooking shows."

"I am not." 

"Yeah? What are your plans for the night then?"

"None of your business, asshole."

"Ha! I knew it! Get dressed and look hot, I'm taking you out tonight. Sort of a welcome back to the stateside and since I had a somewhat decent day at work today so I'm in the mood for dancing."

"But Ans - "

"No buts kiddo, we are going out tonight!"

"How are you the most annoying person and why are we friends again?"

"You love me. Just think of these things as pay back for the number of times you almost killed me with your food experiments back in college."

"Fine. Pick me up at 7, I need to shower first."

"Uhm, could we maybe just meet at somewhere down at 31st st.? I need to change out of this work clothes first."

"Fine, I'll meet you there at 7:30, do not dare to be late Anya or I will never cook for you again."

"Geeez, fine I will try not to be late."

"ANYA! Im serious. If you are not there by 7:30 I will leave and go back home."

"Fine! I will not be late." *Jesus, Lexa needs to get laid.* She thought to herself but dared not say it out loud.

"Good, see you in a couple hours then." 

* * *

 After, showering, she really wasn't in the mood to get dressed for going out, or go out at all, but she knew Anya wouldn't take not for answer and she also knew that she needed a little break. Not wanting to get stuck in traffic, she decided she'll just bring her bike. She wasn't planning on drinking much today anyway and Anya will most likely find someone to spend the night with. Making sure she has the right keys, she made her way down the parking garage and made her way to her bike. A 1969 Harley Sportster in red and black, she saw it online and fell absolutely in love with it. She has a thing for vintage cars but this bike was her love. She remember how she fought with her Mom constantly when she first brought it to their home one summer during college. She earned a discreet high five from her Dad, who was very much envious of his daughter's new toy, and a very stern and long lecture from her Mom. She even earned a hundred bucks that weekend when her Dad paid her so she'd let him ride the bike around the block without her Mom knowing when she was out of the house to meet up with the ladies at the club house. 

 As she was in queue at the parking space, she look at her watch 7:40, well, she's ten minutes late already so Anya had better be somewhere in there already. She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket, but ignored it for now, knowing it was probably Anya because she's next in queue. After find a spot in the motor cycle area of the parking lot, she took her phone out her jacket and dialled Anya's number seeing as she was indeed the one who was calling earlier. 

"Where the fuck are you, bitch?"

"Calm down, I just parked my bike, where are you?"

"I'm hungry so can we grab something real quick first before we go to Club Oasis? Im in front of your restaurant, I'll wait for you here since you're not very familiar with the area yet. "

"Alright, walking now, see you in a few."

"See yah, babe."

A few minutes later, Anya saw Lexa walking towards her from a building away. She doesn't understand how someone wearing as simple as a leather jacket, white v-neck shirt, black skinnies and boots can ooze so much sex appeal. What's even worse is she doesn't even realise how much power she has, so much wasted potential. 

"I hate how I can tell that you're not even trying but goddamn it Woods, did you even notice all the ladies swooning as you walked?"

"Hello Anya and that would be a no." she said with a slight smile, her friend is ridiculous. 

"I hate you, all those pussies wasted. What a fucking shame." 

"Shut up, let's get some food before I watch you get wasted."

"Well, I'm in the mood to stuff my face with something greasy and unhealthy because why the hell do I kill myself everyday at the gym if I can't eat whatever the fuck I want, right?"

Laughing a little, "Well, this block has about anything under those categories, let's walk and choose as we go then?"

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Commander." 

"Anya, I swear to fucking God, you are not my kitchen staff so stop calling me that. Even they rarely call me that anymore."

"That's just cause you haven't been behind a real kitchen in a very long time, kid."

"Yeah, yeah. If I hear any of the new staff call me that, I'll blame you and Jasper."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you secretly love that nickname."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She does, she truly does love the nickname. 

"BURGERS AND FRIES! That's what I want"

"Jesus Christ, you really had to go for the greasiest and unhealthiest." Lexa said, shaking her head a little at her friend. "There's this one, wanna try or should we find another place that looks like it doesn't serve mystery meat?"

"Oh shut up, chef. Let's go and give this one a try, and please don't have us kicked out of the joint by asking to see where they keep their meat."

"Hey, that was one time and you gotta admit, that "meat" looked grey and very much unhealthy and very mysterious."

"Shut up before I remember all your gory kitchen mystery meat stories and lose my appetite." Lexa just laughed remembering how Anya became a vegetarian for a whole two days after she told her stories from when she interned at bars in-between summers back in college.

After dinner of cheesy greasy burgers, which caught them by surprise because the food was actually good. They went to the bar that seemed like it was not swarmed by teenagers. 

The music was decent, the crowd wasn't too rowdy. It seemed like a chill enough place so it wasn't so bad, looks like she's actually going to have a decent night after all, Lexa thought. She's been nursing her second beer of the night, she's not really in the mood to drink but Anya is right, she's been working night and day to get the restaurant ready in time for the opening and the added stress of moving to her new building didn't help at all. 

Anya is talking to some chick she was dancing with earlier while Lexa is just contented to "people watch", it's what she usually does, she can go anywhere alone, a cafe, a restaurant, a park, a museum, and just observe how people interact with one another. And that's when she saw her, sitting at the other side of the club, talking to some guy. 

 _"Well there goes that, she's straight."_ Lexa thought but she couldn't help but stare. She is so captivated by the blue eyes that she couldn't help herself from thinking about all day. But just her luck, she's straight and her neighbour, she definitely off-limits. 


	10. And So It Begins

 

To say Clarke was bored is an understatement. This guy who has been chatting her up for the last thirty minutes is sucking the life out of her. He's decent looking, cute even, but his ego is bigger than the whole club. She's actually surprised how this dude was able to fit his head through the entrance. He has been talking non stop about himself, his work, his car, flashing his expensive looking watch. He has even made it a point to somehow bring how much he makes into the conversation. Who does that? Who?! She looked towards the dance floor and saw Raven and Octavia grinding on each other, dancing to whatever tune the DJ plays. She needs to escape this guy, but how? She looked around, silently asking for help to whomever may notice and that's when she saw her, across the club, staring at her confused for a second, but she miraculously understood her silent plea and saw a tiny little smirk form on the brunette's face. 

Lexa decided a little fun first, not moving from her seat but just staring intently towards to two. She can tell Clarke is struggling and her eyes were pleading to be rescued. She leaned back on her seat, took a swig at her beer until she saw Clarke subtly roll her eyes at her. 

It was like time stood still when Clarke saw Lexa stand up and make her way towards her, god damn, why does she have to be so hot. All that leather combined with that simple white v-neck is doing all sorts of things to her than she'd care to admit out loud. 

"Oh hey babe, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. You said you were already inside but you weren't answering your phone so I just decided to look for you. " Lexa said giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhm, yeah, babe, sorry about that I was just talking to Jim here" Clarke said trying hard not to blush but she knew she failed because she felt warmth creeping up from her neck to her cheeks.

"It's John, actually. I didn't realize Claire here was waiting for someone." the guy said evidently annoyed that he wasted a good hour of his time and not getting anything in return

"Yeah, I was coming in from work actually."

"It's uhm, no worries,  _babe_." Clarke said, making sure to emphasize on the "babe".

"Right, have a good rest of the night ladies." he said as he stood up from where he's seated and turned to walk away from them.

* * *

"So, Claire?" 

"Oh come on, as if you give your real name to douches you meet at clubs, but thanks for saving me there, you didn't have to but I'm sure glad you did."

"What was wrong with him?" 

"He kept on talking about himself basically flashing his money all over my face."

"Money is evil."

"Nah, it's the people who have money that tends to be evil."

"Word. Are you here alone?"

"Nah, I'm with my friends." Clarke explained as she gestured towards the dance floor where Raven and Octavia are.

"Oh, those two? The ones that have been dry humping each other on the dance floor?"

"Haha! Yes, those idiots are my best friends."

"They look familiar."

"Yeah, I think they saw you on the elevator earlier today."

"Oh, right, right. That must be it."

"Yeah, Octavia, the smaller one, lives in the same building as mine, I mean, ours."

"Ours?" Lexa said, teasingly, eyes twinkling at the word.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

"And the other one?"

"Raven. She lives opposite side of town but mostly sleeps over mine. You know, come to think of it, I probably should start asking her for rent money." 

"You guys are pretty close then."

"They're family." Clarke said with a smile. They are indeed the sisters she never had. 

"Oh wow. Uhm, Clarke."

"What?" Confused, she followed Lexa's gaze towards the dance floor to see Raven and Octavia practically having sex on the dance floor. 

"Oh God." 

"Wait, let me guess, you're the designated driver?" 

"You guessed right. But atleast Im having fun now." She said outloud before she could stop herself. 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

"Uhm, I sorta have to drive them home, remember?"

"Oh right, right. Sorry, slipped my mind." 

"Besides, what made you think I'm going to go anywhere with you?"

"Because you owe me."

"Excuse me? I owe you just what exactly?"

"I just saved you from douchemalu over there who was getting a boner talking about himself." 

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Oh please, your eyes were practically begging me to save you." 

"Well, you were staring at me! Why were uou staring at me!?" 

Oh shit, this is not going the way she originally planned. "I was not. Staring. Nope!" 

"Unbelievable!" 

"You're unbelievable!" 

"What made you think that just because you made that douche go away that I'm going home with you?!"

"Well, who said I'm taking yo home?!"

"And - wait, what?"

"Who the hell told you I was gonna take you home?"

"You're not?"

"Of course not! What do you think of me?!"

"I uhm, I'm sorry. I just -"

"No need to be sorry, I understand where you're coming from and how it seemed that way. Just, next time try not to jump into conclusion?" 

"Yeah, sorry, it's a thing I do." 

Lexa internally debated on asking Clarke to all about the hows and the whys but she thought it was a conversation for another day, until she realised again that she's already planning on talking more to the blonde. Shit. 

"So how about, I'll get these two home and I'll text you if you're still up?"

"That would work if you had my number." Lexa deadpanned.

"You're kind of annoying. Give me your phone." Clarke demanded.

Lexa got her phone from the side pocket of her jacket and handed it to Clarke. 

"Clarke Griffin." She read out loud. 

"Yep."

"Give me your phone, I'll save my number."

"Nice to meet you, Lexa Woods." Clarke said with a sly smile. 

"Like wise." 

 _EHEM!_ Their unabashed gazing at each other was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"Anya! Hey, uhm, you remember Clarke, my neighbour."

"Right." 

"Anya ..."

"Ugh fine, hello Clarke, I'm Anya." she said as she held out her hand waiting for Clarke.

"Hello Anya." Clarke said as she gently shook Anya's hand.

"Well, I'm over this club, I'm going home now while I'm still sober enough."

"Are you sure you can drive? I'll just get an Uber for you and you can get your car tomorrow."

"I'll be alright kid, you gonna be alright to drive that death trap of yours?"

"Death trap?" Clarke asked

"Yeah she has a fucking Harley, typical leather clad lesbian stereo type, but she looks damn hot in it."

"Oh for fuck's sake Anya."

"What? You do, Im sure Clarke here will appreciate it too."

"Jesus, I'm calling an Uber for you, and you can't say no, you'r obviously not as sober as you think."

"Oh come on."

"Yep, driver's on their way here. Get your ass out, I texted you the plate number."

"Ugh. Fine. Bye, see you tomorrow kid." Anya said as she hugged Lexa good bye and made her way out of the club.

"Change of plans, Clarke."

"Okay?"

"Go get your friends, drive them home, I imagine Raven will be sleeping over and I'll follow you in my bike. You probably need help with those two anyway."

"Sounds good, now, all I need to do is convince the two idiots it's time to go home."

"I mean, I can wait here with you until they're ready."

"That would mean, we'll be here until they close down the place."

"Right, go get em champ."  _Go get em champ? Jesus Christ Lexa, get your shit together._

Walking Octavia and Raven back to Clarke's car was quite an event. Raven kept hugging Lexa mumbling "Pretty lady with pretty car." while Octavia kept trying to explain to Clarke that she doesn't like Raven and that there's no way in hell she's going to date Raven. Na uh. Not ever. 

Lexa took note of the expensive car but she didn't ask. She already had an idea that Clarke is quite well off, since the apartment building they currently live in is one of the most expensive ones in the city. 

Once the two drunk messes are in the car, already cuddling with each other and passed out. Clarke saw Lexa walk towards a vintage looking Harley and her knees almost gave up on her as she saw Lexa smoothly situate herself on the Harley and then put on her helmet.  _How the fuck does she manage to look that good with a helmet on?_  

She kept glancing at her rear view mirror as she was driving because she just couldn't stop looking at Lexa and how ridiculously hot she looked maneuvering through town in that motorcycle. At one point they stopped at a red light and Lexa stopped right beside her car, giving her a wink before she revved her engine and drove ahead of Clarke.  _Yep, underwear definitely ruined._

Once they're in the parking are of the apartment building, Lexa secured her helmet and ran towards Clarke who was struggling to get her drunk friends out of her car. She again focused on getting Raven out who was now calling her ghost rider, whatever the fuck that means, while Clarke focused on Octavia who was half asleep and leaning most of her weight towards Clarke. She might be small, but she is definitely not light. They managed to get to the elevator, while Clarke quickly debated whether she'd drop the two at Octavia's or at hers. She decided it was probably for the best if they just went to sleep at hers so they can get breakfast tomorrow before the two rush to work. 

"Thanks for helping me with these two." 

"It's nothing, I mean, I dont know how you would've been able to manage these two on your own."

"Kinda used to it to be honest, we all get our fair share of hauling each others drunk asses home."

_Ding!_

"Uhm, I'll just put them to bed at mine's and uhm, we can go."

"Sure, just tell me which room." Lexa said with a small smile. 

"First door on the right please, that's the guest room. Well, actually Raven's room." 

"Gotcha."

Once the two ladies are in the bed, Clarke removed their shoes, she went to her fridge got two bottles of water and got the bottle of Advil from the cabinet in her bathroom, went back to the room and placed everything on the bedside table. She knew these two are going to have a head ache when they wake up. 

Lexa was looking at the pictures at the top of her fire place when she walked out of the room. 

"Done. You haven't told me where we're going."

"Not far from here." Lexa smiled, and Clarke tried her best not to swoon. She failed.

"Alright, let me just get my keys and phone again, and Im ready to go." 

They walked in silence towards the elevator, Clarke got confused when Lexa pressed on "RT".

"Roof top?"

"Yeah, ever been?"

"No, not really. I've only been here a couple months."

"I've only been here a couple days." Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's answer.

"Alright, I have no excuse. I just didn't think it would be any special."

"You're in for a surprise then."

They walked out of a scary looking floor. The type that you see people running away from the psycho killer in the movies. Lexa stopped at one of the doors, pushed it open to reveal a set of spiral stairs. 

"This way."

"You're not going to murder me are you?"

"Too late to be asking that question now, Clarke."

"Well, at least dispose of my body properly and don't just let me rot her at the roof top."

"Duly noted."

Clarke just rolled her eyes at that. Lexa was already standing on the other side of the door. 

"Welcome to this tiny piece of paradise, Clarke Griffin."

"Woah, I didn't even know this was here."

"Yeah, the building manager said that one of the previous tenants asked if he could start a garden for his wife, they didn't see any issue with it since it won't affect the building or any of the building codes, it's one of the things that made me decide on getting the place here instead of the one on Memphis Ave."

Clarke was in awe, how could she have missed this place. Rows and rows of flowers of different kinds, a small gazebo with a garden swing chair in the middle, surrounded by more flowers and under the night sky, it all looked so perfect. 

"I'm speechless. This place is making me want to get my sketch pad and just start doodling." She said as she turned around to see Lexa sitting on the swing.

"You draw?"

"I'm an artist, I mostly paint. I sculpt sometimes but that highly depends on my mood, I draw when inspiration strikes." As she sat down on the opposite side of the swing but facing Lexa, one leg tucked under the other, the other leg that still dangling over the swing unconciously swaying them slowly back and forth.

"Wow, I'd like to see your work, if you'd let me."

"I actually have an exhibition at the Arkadia Gallery, we're targeting to have it open in the next couple weeks, you could come if you want? You can bring Anya."

"That would be fantastic, thank you. Let me know so I can ask Anya to come with if she doesn't have a case."

"She's a lawyer?"

"Yeah, at a firm down town."

"What about you?"

"I'm a chef." 

"Nice, I love to eat. We'd get along very well."

"Yeah, I'm uhm, opening up a restaurant in a few days actually."

"Holy crap, don't tell me you own that Magellan Café?"

"Co-own. Anya's my partner. She mostly wants to stay as the silent partner, I'm the chef and the one that's mostly in the front lines."

"That is so cool, I'm definitely taking the two there when you open. Any chances of getting a table since we're kind of friends now?" Clarke asked playfully with a silly grin on her face.

"Even better, I'll put you three on the list on opening night. I'll hand you the invite when we go back down." 

"I mean, I was just kidding but I wouldn't say no to that offer." 

"I knew you were." Lexa said with a tight lipped smile. They somehow felt silent after that. Both wanting to know more the other but are just enjoying the silence and the beauty that is surrounding them currently. 

"Lexa?"

"Yes, Clarke?"

"Thank you for bringing me up here."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for not hacking off my limbs and turning me into a human sish kebab."

"You have an over active imagination, Clarke."

"I'm an artist, comes with the territory." 

Lexa just shook her head at that but couldn't help but smile at the silliness. They again fell into a comfortable silence. Content to just be in each other's presence. Not rushing to know everything about each other, they know they'll have more time for that. No need to rush anything. 


	11. Good Morning

They stayed at the roof top, sitting on the swing without realising that the moon has started to fade and the sun is slowly creeping in the horizon. A beautiful mix of purples and oranges that painted the sky. A very picturesque morning. It surprised them both at how comfortable they seem to be in each other's presence without the nuisance of having to put up with small talk just for the sake of keeping the conversation going and not worrying if the other has grown bored. 

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're falling asleep."

"No, I'm just resting my eyes."

"That's kinda what one does when one falls asleep."

"I'm not tired, I'm just - just enjoying the calm." Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa staring intently at her. "You're staring."

"Can't help it, you're beautiful."

"Ha! Yeah, eye liner from last night has probably started to make me look like a raccoon. Messy hair. Blood shot eyes."

"Like I said, beautiful." 

Clarke blushed but just rolled her eyes. "Wanna go back down so you can get some sleep?" asked Lexa.

"What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Meh, I'm used to working til the restaurant closes so my body clock has adjusted to being awake at odd hours. I might actually get some breakfast first and then go for a run before I can manage to pass out."

"I'm actually getting hungry myself but no way in hell am I going to run, hauling O's drunk ass out of the club to my car, to the elevator and in my guest bedroom is a work out in itself."

"I'd invite you to mine so I can cook breakfast for you but my things are still in boxes scattered all over my living room." 

"I'm mentally checking the contents of my fridge and pantry as we speak to see if I have enough to invite you to cook breakfast at mine instead."

Lexa smiled. She felt herself getting excited at the thought.  _Calm the fuck down Lexa. Desperate much?_

"I think I might have enough flour for pancakes, not sure if I still have bacon to fully wake up Raven from her drunken slumber though."

"Lead the way then, Ms Griffin."

* * *

Once they're in Clarke's kitchen, it's like they have been doing this all their lives. They managed to work around each other. Like a choreographed dance in the kitchen. After Clarke laid out all the ingredients she'd need for the pancakes, Lexa started on mixing the batter while Clarke made coffee and laid bacon neatly a baking tray, which impressed Lexa knowing it's how professionals cook their bacons into a crispy perfection. 

"How do you like your pancakes?" Lexa asked

"Plain with butter and maple syrup."

"Good answer, chocolate chip is just over rated."

They didn't even notice that Raven has now groggily made her way to the kitchen. "I smell bacon." she said half asleep. 

"Good morning, sunshine. Breakfast will be ready in a few." Clarke said with a smile while she handed Raven a cup of black coffee. No sugar, no cream.

"Oh wow, good morning, uhm, Lexa, right?" Raven said when she realised they weren't the only ones in the kitchen, giving Clarke a knowing look.

"Yeah, sorry, we weren't introduced properly last night. Im Lexa, I also sometimes go by pretty lady with pretty car and ghost rider. Depends on the mood really." Lexa said with a smirk, as she saw Raven blushed. 

"Respect." was all Raven said, whatever the heck that means in Raven speak, the other two will never know. "But seriously, thanks for helping Griffindork haul our drunk asses back here last night or this morning."

"Why does she get a thank you, you never thank me!"

"Aww. Come're you." Raven said as she stood up and gave Clarke a hug and playfully peppered her face with kisses.

"You smell like the inside of a bottle of tequila."

"Well that happens when you spend the night drinking tequila."

"I still hate the fact that you don't ever get hang over."

"I'm gifted, what can I say."

"Pancake's almost ready. Clarke, do you have a hand mixer or something?"

"Better, a stand mixer." Clarke then proceeded to get the said mixer from one of her kitchen cabinets and let Lexa do her thing.

She saw Lexa put butter and some sugar into the mixing bowl and turned on the machine. She and Raven were just watching her in silence as she carefully watched the mixture come together in one creamy looking goodness and then she delicately scooped out the mixture and into a ramekin using a spatula.

"I think I just jizzed a little watching you do that."

"Please ignore Raven, she does not have any filter."

"Heey."

"What? Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"Ha! I'd very much like to see that." Raven just stuck out her tongue as her response.

Lexa just smiled at the interaction. Friendly banter but it's so evident how much they love and respect each other.

"Go wake up O."

"What? Why me?"

"I took care of you two idiots and made you breakfast this morning."

"Lexa made breakfast."

"She uhm, kind of helped actually, I just made the pancakes and eggs."

"Ha! Suck it, Reyes." 

"I don't think I like you anymore." she said looking straight at Lexa.

"That's not a wise thing to say to someone who holds the faith of your breakfast in her hands."

"What - Claaarke, your girlfriend is already making threats, I don't think I like her anymore."

"Serves you right, and she not my girlfriend. Just go wake up Octavia, please."

"I'm not really in the mood to get punched this morning."

"Neither am I, so  _go,_ before I kick you out of my house without breakfast." 

"Fine! Hmp!" Raven stood up and made her way to the bedroom grumbling.

"Im really sorry about that, I don't have any explanation to it except that Raven just doesn't have any filter.

"Nothing to be sorry about, she's cool. It takes so much more than that to offend me, really. Here you go, eat, I know you're hungry. Pancakes are best when it's still warm." 

"Thanks, chef. Where's yours?"

"Im about to get some for myself, too. Just wanted to give make you one first."

She wanted to walk those two steps and kiss Lexa on the cheek, it took a lot of self control not to act on it, instead she took the plate, smiled at the professional looking perfectly round and fluffy pancakes with the bacon and eggs on the side and proceeded to get some of the creamed butter and the maple syrup on it before she sliced her self a piece and put it in her mouth. She hummed at the perfect balance of sweet and savoury. She didn't even realize she was making what could be considered as sex noises as she ate. 

"What the fuck are in those pancakes, I haven't heard Clarke make those noises since college!" 

"What are you talking about Raven?"

"Almost decided not to come to the kitchen after hearing the sex noises but I remembered there's bacon so that was an easy decision." Raven explained as she made herself a plate and then took a bite of the maple drenched pancake. "Oh God, this pancake is amazing. I like you again. Just make me pancakes on the regular and we good." 

"That can be arranged." 

"Oh dont make any promises to her, she'll hold you on to that until her dying breath." 

"Shut up Griffindork."

"Where the heck is O? I thought you woke her up? She's gonna need to shower before work if she smells like you, which I'm willing to bet she does."

"She's in the bathroom hugging your toilet, she kicked me out and locked the door after I handed her Advil and the water you left on the night stand." 

Just as Raven finished explaining where Octavia is, she walked out of the bedroom looking like she's about to collapse at any given second. 

"Oh my God, all of you, please stop shouting." 

"Good morning, grumpy. Here's your coffee, there's pancakes, bacon and egg." Clarke said. 

"I can't even begin to think of eating anythkng right now without wanting to hurl so I think, I'll stick to the coffee first."

"Score! More for me!" Raven said looking like she just won first place in some raffle. 

"How you're able to eat like that, barely work out and still have rock hard abs is beyond me." Clarke said. "Octavia, this is Lexa by the way. My new neighbour and the reason why Raven is currently stuffing her face with pancakes."

"Hey, nice to meet you, I distinctly remember bit and pieces of you from last night." 

"Uhm, nice to formally meet you as well, yeah, I helped Clarke get you two back here safely." 

"Thank you for that, and I'm sorry I have to go, I need to get ready for work and I'm not even sure I have enough concealer to cover the hung over mess that I'm currently sporting. Talk to you later C, and Raven please breathe and try not to choke from eating too fast." And with that, Octavia made her way back to her floor to shower and go to work. 

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize that I haven't offered you coffee. How do you take yours? I'll fix you a cup." Clarke said wanting to kick herself for being rude.

"I'm actually not that much of a coffee drinker, if you have juice that'll do or water if you don't have any." 

"Ewww, you're one of those!" Raven said with a completely disgusted look on her face. 

"Raven for fuck's sake, chew and swallow and please don't talk when your mouth is full. I swear, you're such a kid sometimes."

"One of those?" Lexa asked 

"Yeah, one of those who miraculously gets through the day without caffeine." 

"The negative effect out weighs the positive in my opinion so I don't really drink much coffee except on rare occasions." 

"You really don't have to explain yourself, again, I'm sorry for, well, Raven."

"Rude." Raven said pointing her fork at Clarke. 

"Don't you have work to go to as well?" 

"Almost got killed yesterday, I'm milking that ish as long as I can."

"Are you a cop?"

"Nope, she's a mechanic and she's over reacting so she can do what she wants at work." 

"Right, well, I have to go as well, I'm gonna go for a quick run before I get some sleep."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thank you so much for making breakfast." 

"It was my pleasure, I can stay and help clean up a bit. We made a bit of a mess i  your kitchen."

"No need, Raven can clean all that up herself, I'll walk you to the door."

"Hey! What!? Ugh!!! Fine!!" 

* * *

They were both standing in the hallway, reluctant to go inside their individual living spaces, wishing they could spend more time with each other, but they both know they need to rest. 

"So uhm, thanks again. For helping me last night, the roof top, and breakfast."

"It was my pleasure, really. No need to thank me."

*crash*

"I'm - I'm gonna go back in before Raven breaks all my dishes." 

"Good night, Clarke Griffin."

"It's morning."

"We haven't slept so technically it's good night, still." 

"It doesn't work that way." 

"Yes, it does." 

*crash*

"Go. I'll see you around." 

"Right."

"If you don't have plans for later, text me? I might need to pop by the restaurant later but no plans for the rest of the day." 

"Sure, I have no plans either, so you can text me when you're done at the restaurant." With one last smile Clarke went back inside her apartment suddenly excited for what the rest of the day will bring. 


	12. Sleep is for the Weak

After everyone has left, including Raven who made some excuse about needing to be at work because Wick is looking for her, which she knew is pure bull crap. Clarke decided to light a few candles and take a hot bath instead of a quick shower because for some reason, she's still not tired enough to sleep, her body might've adjusted to pulling all nighters to finish all she needed for the exhibit. Speaking of the exhibit, she took a mental note to call Echo Weaverson, the curator in charge of her exhibit. 

After the water has gone cold, and Clarke is feeling a bit more relaxed, she got out of the tub, put on a robe and lathered lotion all over her body. She's debating whether a Netflix documentary will help her sleep or if she should pick a book from her collection to tire out her eyes. She was still sitting on one edge of her bed when she received a message.

**Lexa Woods:**

Just got back from my run, about to hop in the shower. Hope you're getting much needed rest. 

C **larke Griffin:**

Nope, still wide awake. I actually just got out the bath and am debating if Netflix can help slow down my brain enough to sleep.

**Lexa Woods:**

Netflix and chill? ;-)

It was a little too late when Lexa realized what she just sent and there was no way in hell she could take it back now, especially after seeing a tiny "Seen" just below her message. She placed her phone on a dock/speaker in her bathroom and played some Bon Iver, and then hopped in the shower in the hopes of washing of her self disgust with what she just texted. 

**Clarke Griffin:**

And yet you tell me not to assume you want to get in my pants.

After the very quick shower, and still wrapped up in a towel, Lexa checked her phone to see if Clarke responded to her message. 

**Lexa Woods:**

Relax, Clarke. I was kidding. Headed to bed now, decided to finally start this documentary about food on Netflix. Sweet dreams, Clarke. 

**Clarke Griffin:**

Still up, we might be watching the same thing, I just started "Cooked" on Netflix. 

**Lexa Woods:**

Just started that one too. It's been on my queue for ages.

**Clarke Griffin:**

We're watching the same thing. You know what we should do?

**Lexa Woods:**

Hmm. I have a few ideas but go ahead, enlighten me. 

**Clarke Griffin:**

Are you eternally stuck in the gutter?

**Lexa Woods:**

Yup, it's fun here. You should join me sometime.

**Clarke Griffin:**

Well, I was gonna suggest that we watch it together instead but I changed my mind.

A few minutes has passed and Clarke got not response so she assumed that Lexa probably has passed out watching and just continued to watch, getting slightly annoyed at herself because she is still not tired enough to sleep and it's almost 8 in the morning, and she's been up since her sleep was rudely interrupted yesterday morning. She heard soft knocks on her door but she wasn't expecting any deliveries or any guest to come today so she ignored it thinking that the person may be knocking on the wrong door, but the knocks were getting insistent and a little louder. 

_Ugh. Seriously this person. I'm warm and comfy in my bed! UGHHHHHH_

"I can see you're looking at me through the peep hole, Clarke."

  _Lexa?_

"What the hell are you doing?"

"No take backs."

"No take backs?"

"Yeah, you said you were going to ask me to watch the documentary together, no take backs."

"But I didn't offer, I said I  _was_ going to but I changed my mind."

"Same thing. Couch or bedroom?"

"What?"

"Are we watching on your couch or in your bed?"

"I'm confused."

"Must be the lack of sleep. It does that to you."

"You're impossible." Clarke said not wanting to give up without a fight, but she looked at Lexa who was just smiling at her looking cute and oh my god she just wants to kiss her. "Wipe off that smile, it's not working."

"It's not? Are you sure about that?" 

"Well, I'm not about to let you in my bedroom, you're still practically a stranger."

"A stranger who showed you a magical place  _and_ cooked you and your friends breakfast."

"UGH. Fine, wait here. I'll get my laptop and play it on the Apple TV." Clarke said looking irritated but the thoughts going through her mind and how her heart is beating fast right now is saying opposite things.

"Don't forget the blanket, Clarke." Lexa said with a smug look on her face as she sat down the couch to wait for Clarke.

"Blankets with an "S" cause I'm not sharing one with you!" Clarke said determined to somehow not let Lexa get the best of her.

"Fine by me." Lexa is a little disappointed but she was smart enough not to push too much. 

"I'm eighteen minutes in but I can restart episode one, if you want?" Clarke said as she exited her bedroom, hugging a couple blankets and her laptop.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll miss about five minutes of it so it won't really matter too much."

After Clarke was able to play the documentary through her TV, she sat on the opposite end of the couch, facing Lexa, feet burrowed under her blanket. Lexa mirrored her position so they were facing each other, blanket covered legs and feet resting side by side.

45 minutes in the first episode of the four part series, Clarke eyelids are starting to get heavy but she was fighting it. Lexa found sleepy Clarke so endearing that she was torn between telling Clarke to pause the documentary and continue some other time or to sit on Clarke's side and hold her till she passes out. 

_Get your fucking shit together Woods, you just met her literally yesterday and you're already willing to move mountains for her. This will end in a fucking disaster and you know it. Jesus, have you not learned a thing?_

"Uhm, Clarke?"

"Hmm-"

"Clarke? I think it's best we just pause for now and continue some other time. You're starting to fade."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, let's just finish this episode though, we only have a few minutes left and you can crash on the couch if you're too tired to walk back."

"Uhh, no, I'll uhm - I'll go back to my apartment after this episode."

"Mkay." 

Credits roll and Lexa couldn't get out of Clarke's place faster. She needs to get out of there as if getting out of Clarke's apartment will help cease whatever she's starting to feel. She needs to focus on the restaurant and getting her shit back together. She's only been back stateside for six months, and the restaurant is about to open so she needs to  _focus_. She can't fail Anya. She needs to prove to her parents that she can survive without them and their money and the only way she can do that is if she doesn't let herself stray. 

If only it we're that easy. She already misses Clarke's presence. 

_Sigh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to delete the original chapter note. Sorry :p


	13. Wait, What?

Warmth.

That's the first thing that registered in Clarke's brain as she was tethering on the edge of consciousness. In her sleep deprived state, Clarke didn't fully realize straight away that the cause of this delicious warmth is another body that's slowly trailing a path of lazy kisses on her neck. Clarke whimpered at the amazing feeling of being woken up, she doesn't mind being woken up like this. Ever. Clarke felt a hand slowly making it's way to her breast, grazing her nipple in the process, she moaned she felt fingers lightly pinch her nipple. She moaned a little louder as she felt warm wet lips replace the fingers. Her hips shot up as she felt a leg in between hers, pressing forward lightly but full of intent. She can feel the wetness pooling in her underwear as the leg started to steadily grind against her center. Clarke couldn't help but want more, her hands freed the crumpled sheets she subconsciously has been holding onto, she then guided the person's hand towards her underwear, an unspoken agreement to get rid of the offensive material that's currently prohibiting her from being touched where she needed it the most.

Instead of just pulling down her underwear, she felt painfully slow kisses all over her torso, stopping to suck a patch of skin and then followed by a swipe of the tongue to ease the sting, no doubt leaving marks peppered all over her body. Her body is humming with anticipation, ready for what is undoubtedly about to happen next. Her hand found its way through silky soft brunette locks, her hips surging upward in excitement, in pure wanton need. She felt kisses on her inner thigh, Clarke can't take the consistent pounding in her center anymore. 

"Please..." she pleaded

"Patience, love.." The voice sounded eerily familiar but Clarke was too focused on her need for release to register to whom the voice belonged. Clarke felt a finger run through the length of her fold, teasing her opening, testing almost, followed by a tongue licking the same path stopping just where she needed it most.

"Fuck.." was all Clarke could muster, her chest heaving. She felt one hand crawl upward to touch her breast, and another holding on to her left leg to stop her thighs from completely closing in on their head. 

Clarke was getting lost in all the pleasure she's feeling from this marvelously gifted tongue that's currently on her; she's moaning louder and louder at each swipe of the tounge, catching her breath seeming more and more like an impossible task, every cell in her body just humming from her impending orgasm.

"Fuck. I'm close. That feels so good."

She can almost hear the other person whimpering in pleasure. "You taste so fucking good, Clarke."

"Don't stop. I'm so fucking close."

"Mhmm.."

Clarke felt her release building more and more with  each swipe of the tongue; and then she felt lips ever so gently suck on her clit.

"Fuck! I'm - I'm gonna come."

"Let go, Clarke."

"Lexa!" as she felt her release overcome her whole being.

As soon as she said the name, she felt her self jolt awake, not sure which is pounding harder her heart or her clit. It was a dream. A fucking dream that felt all too real with how incredibly wet she is and how she's trying to catch her breath

"What the actual fuck?!" she said out loud. She sat up to check her phone for the time, it's 3 in the afternoon. She let herself fall back into her bed, still dazed by the dream and confused as to what the fuck it means. 

* * *

Clarke stayed in her bed, staring at the ceiling until she heard her phone chime signalling a new message has been received.  

**The Hotter Blake:**

Got plans, tonight?

**Rainbow Princess:**

Nope, what's up?

**The Hotter Blake:**

Pizza and cheap wine night?

 

Something is definitely up with Octavia and this is a fool proof sign. Maybe she's finally going to talk about what's happening; either way, Clarke needs the distraction.

**Rainbow Princess:**

Yours or mine?

Is Raven coming too?

**The Hotter Blake:**

Nah, she has to DJ at some sweet sixteen party. Can we stay at mine tonight? Mrs. Frank saw me coming home earlier and she gave me the look.She probably thought Im doing the walk of shame. You can sleep over. WEAR YOUR ONESIE.

**Rainbow Princess:**

Poor Ray, I bet she's going to rant about how spoiled the tweens at the party were. Yeah, I'll be in my onesie, it's definitely that kind of night.

**The Hotter Blake:**

You okay?

**Rainbow Princess:**

Yeah, I'm alright. Just a weird dream. See you tonight!

**The Hotter Blake:**

See you!

 

After talking to Octavia, Clarke remember she needed to call the curator, which she regretted as soon as Echo accounted all the things that have been going wrong in setting up the gallery space, from the contractors to the caterer. It's not as if it's part of her concern, she's the artist, all she needed was to provide the art but, she can't help but worry if they can have everything ready for the targeted opening a couple weeks from now. She offered to help but Echo said her interns have it under control, for now, but she will ask help if needed.

* * *

After the quick phone call, Clarke decided to go to the super market quick and get some groceries. She likes to keep her pantry well stocked so in the days where she's working on a painting or something, she doesn't have to always have to order in fast food. 

Is Clarke was being completely honest though, the trip to the super market was to keep herself from over thinking the dream she had. She doesn't want to think about how it all felt a little too real. How she woke up on the brink of an orgasm. Who has dreams like those? How the hell can a dream do that to someone?! 

 _Stop it, Clarke. Stop thinking about it!_ She's beginning to feel an all too familiar thudding in her center that's starting to build. She has to take control. She's in a super market, for crying out loud!

She hurriedly went through aisles, picking up stuff she wanted and needed, making sure to stop by the ice cream section to get a cookie dough for Octavia, chunky monkey for Raven (she always makes sure to buy Raven her own pint, otherwise she'll end up eating Clarke's) and vanilla toffee bar crunch for her. 

After the quick trip to the super market, Clarke is once again left to her own devices, trying really hard not to think about her dream, and again failing to do so. Even when doing the most mundane things around her house, she couldn't help but get flash backs which resulted to her being on edge since she woke up. 

 _Fuck it._ Clarke thought as she gave up, went to her bedroom with a task in mind. She's going to masturbate. She's been on edge and Octavia will be able to tell with one look that something is up, and she doesn't want to say anything about the dream just yet because it will get out of hand and she will never hear the end of it. Clarke decided against using her vibrator, it really won't take much at this point and she just wants to get it over with. Just take off the edge. Her mind travelled back to the dream as her hand went south. It didn't take too long and she's already panting and moaning. After her well needed release, Clarke laid in her bed thinking just how  _fucked_ she really is and decided to avoid Lexa to stop this  _crush_ from developing further.

If only it were that easy. She's already craving the brunette's presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little dream every once in a while never hurt anyone, right?
> 
> First time writing smut. I struggled a bit but hopefully I was able to put it into words as it played in my head.


	14. O and her Bro

**The Hotter Blake:**

Hey C, I'm off work now, I'll get the pizza on my way home. Meet you in an hour? 

**Rainbow Princess:**

Sure! I'll bring the wine and ice cream. Hopefully traffic is not as bad on your way home.

**The Hotter Blake:**

Score! I hope it isn't too, Im walking to the pizza place and getting an Uber from there.

**Rainbow Princess:**

Alright, see you!

_She still doesn't have her car. Something really is fishy. I hope Bellamy isn't fucking up again._

Clarke then proceeded to make a quick salad to bring along with the wine and ice cream, it's an effort to at least balance out the unhealthiness of the pizza and ice cream. It didn't even take an hour when Clarke received a text from Octavia saying she's home and that Clarke can just come up any time she's ready. Already donned in her lion onesie, she picked up the eco bag that housed all the stuff she's bringing to the overnight, got her her keys and phone then made her way to the door, all the while hoping not to run into  _any_ of their neighbours. It's not the she's ashamed to wear her onesie in public, she just doesn't want any of her uptight neighbours to think she's weird any more than they already do. 

Lo and behold, as she was waiting for the elevator, as soon as it opened, Lexa. Clarke didn't know whether to run, or melt into a puddle. She did not need this. 

"Hey, Clarke." Lexa said with an annoyingly bright smile, she's obviously positively surprised to see Clarke in her onesie. She definitely did not need this. She tried her best to just offer Lexa a nod and a small smile because she did not want to seem rude or ignore the brunette. She got in the elevator and as the door was closing she heard Lexa again.

"Nice onesie!"

Clarke just rolled her eyes as she heard Lexa laugh. Once the door was shut, all she could do was groan at her luck. Of course Lexa is the one person that's going to come out the elevator as she was waiting for one to stop on their floor. 

"UUGHHH what did I ever do to deserve this?!?!"

After the quick elevator ride up to literally just the next floor, Clarke just brushed off the incident and tried to focus on how she's be able to get Octavia talking about what has been happening to her.

She pressed on the buzzer, she is still a decent human after all even if her friends took it upon themselves to just barge in at their convenience at her house. 

"The fuck are you doing buzzing? Shoulda just let yourself in, you're no visitor."

Her eyes rolled, really she has mastered the art of eye rolling ever since she was kid that her Mom started to tell her that she should hold classes on how to perfectly roll your eyes.

"Well you said you were gonna shower so I didn't want to barge in on you."

"Oh please, you've seen me naked, Clarkey."

"Yep, and that's an image I do not need to see ever again."

"You always see Raven naked all the time and you don't complain!"

"As if she gave me a choice any of those times."

Octavia just blushed, probably still thinking of a naked Raven but Clarke just raised her brow not wanting to begin the night with questioning her best friend's feelings for her other best friend. 

"Anyway, I'm hungry, what kinda pizza you got, O?"

"Four cheese and supreme. What's in your bag?"

"Salad, ice cream and wine."

"Nice! Ohhh did you make that vinaigrette that I like but you wouldn't tell me what's in it?"

"Of course." Clarke said with a smile.

"Score! Let's eat I'm starving, let's just eat in the living room so we can choose what we're watching."

The two transferred the rest all their food and the wine bottles to Octavia's living room table, leaving the wine in the fridge, while they first have dinner and ease into the night as gently as possible so that it doesn't scare Octavia away from opening to Clarke. Slow and steady is always the way to go if you want to get Octavia to open up about her problems and feelings with is the complete opposite because she is almost always so rash in her decisions, she always dives in head first and just deal with the consequence after. 

"So... How's work been, O?"

"Same old, I'm getting the hang of it so parts of it I really enjoy but one thing I am sure now is that I can't defend those who are so obviously guilty."

"So you don't want to be a defense attorney?"

"Well, not necessarily, some of those being persecuted aren't guilty too."

"You mean like that guy on that documentary we watched a couple weeks back?"

"That, that shit it for the big kids. Even I am left with a lot of questions for both sides, but that's what makes it exciting for me."

"You're such a fucking slut for shows like that."

"Dude, you know I am. I remember when Bell were kids and we'd hide in our basement and we'd watch tapes of murder mysteries."

"My mom banned those in our house."

"My did as well, but you know me and especially Bell, when our mom says no, that automatically means yes to him."

Clarke the slight change in Octavia's demeanor at the mention of her brother so she took it as an opening. "What's happening with Bell, O?"

"Clarke - I.. He.." Octavia took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I think he's on trouble again."

"What do you mean O?" 

"I'm not sure exactly what but when he came here last week, he looked like he lost a lot of weight again from the last time I saw him, and he was in such a hurry to leave, I just cried asking him to stay so he stayed that one night but when I woke up, he'e already gone and took my car with him."

"What?! O! Did you report it to the police?"

"Why would I do that, Clarke? He's my brother and until I know what kind of trouble he's in, I don't want to do anything that'll push him further away from me!" Tears starting to fall.

"O, I totally understand what you're saying, but, aside from your car, I'm also worried at what kind of trouble he got himself in this time, so I was thinking the police will be able to track him down so we can get to him."

"Yeah, but, the police will most likely lock him up, and with the record he already has, it'll be difficult for him to get back out and start a new life even if I don't press charges."

"So what's your plan now? Just let him do whatever and wait for his return,  _if_ he even returns?"

"Yes.. No.. I really don't know, Clarke.. I hate that he's doing this to me, after what our mom put us through when were younger." Octavia cried harder, remembering how she and her brother stood by each other as their mom threw away her life for drugs, alcohol and different men.

Clarke instinctively open her arms and enveloped her friend to somehow in her own little way provide comfort. The Blakes and Raven have been like siblings to her, Bellamy at one point even beating the shit out of Finn when he saw him slap Clarke during one of their epic fights. She is also at a loss at what to do in this situation. 

"Did he mention to you where he's been staying?"

"I asked him and he just said he's been staying with a friend in LA."

"Do you have any idea where in LA?"

"Clarke we can't go there, God knows what that place is like and who and how many of them live there."

"But that's one thing that we  _can_ try."

"Are you seriously going to LA with me? We can even take Raven with us, I'm sure she's game for a mini road trip."

"We're driving?"

"Yeah, we can drive going there and fly back if you want, but I'm sure Raven will want to drive back too, and I'd rather drive back as well."

"Do you really think this is right?"

"I mean, if you really don't want to, we don't have to, O."

 _Sigh._ "Yeah, you're right, it's at least something we can do. I'll see when I can get a few days off work."

"Alright, I've done my part for the gallery, so I'm not really needed. I'll see if Raven is up for it too?"

"Thanks, Clarke."

"Don't thank me, Bell is like a brother to me too so I care for him as well."

"Yeah, I really don't know how I would have been able to go through all those years without you and Raven."

"Speaking of Raven.." Clarke started, wanting to make the conversation lighter.

""Uhm.. What about her?" Octavia asked obviously flustered and not looking every where but Clarke.

"O.. I know you two have feelings for each other, I'm not blind."

"Woah woah woah! Feelings?! Who said there are feelings? Did you talk to her?"

"Calm down fire cracker, I did talk to her, there were  _no_ mention of any feelings but she basically admitted that you two have been stopping yourselves primarily cause of me."

"Clarke.. It's not just that."

"Not only that? What's stopping you from being with her?"

"Clarke.."

"O, come on, I'm telling you what I told her, if it's me, then you two are wrong, why wouldn't I want you guys to be together? Nothing will change, if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't but you two will never know until you try and I just won't have it to be just cause you don't want to upset the "balance" of this friendship."

"Raven and I are both giant messes on our own already."

"Then how good is it to have someone who completely understand you and give you support you need?"

"Clarke, most of the time, it's you who helps us fix our shit. Case in point, 5 minutes ago."

"O, all I'm saying is, if you want to be with Raven, be with her."

Octavia didn't respond to that, but Clarke didn't push seeing that her friend was deep in her thoughts and not really just ignoring her. 

"Are  _you_ gonna do anything about  _your_ crush?" It's Octavia's turn to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke played dumb but Octavia just gave her a look and didn't utter a single word. "Don't give me that look!"

"Clarke."

"Jesus! You and Raven ganging up on me!"

"She's not even here!"

"Yeah, but guess how my talk with her ended the last night. Ugh."

"Well, we're not wrong, the fucking fireworks whenever you two look at each other."

"O, you've literally only seen her interact with me  _sober_ this morning, and you were in a hurry because of work."

"Exactly, and I already know you two like each other."

"I literally only met her yesterday morning and it wasn't the best first impression."

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you like her!"

"O! It has everything to do with it! I only met her  _literally_ yesterday and she's already invaded my dreams!" Clarke blurted out before she could stop her self.

"Holy shit! Clarke! Why didn't you tell me? What happened in your dream? Oh my fucking God, you really like her."

"Nothing." Clarke said willing herself not to blush.

"Oh. My. God. It was a sex dream, wasn't it?"

"No."

"It so is. Do I want to know the details? Jesus, must've been so hot because you're face is fucking red."

"Shut up, O."

"What about that whole speech you just gave me about going after Raven if I really like her?"

"That's different. You two have known each other for years."

"Nope, length of time time you've known each other doesn't have jack shit to do with it and you know it."

"I'm scared, O."

"Clarke, I will tell you over and over again, not everyone is like Finn and you can't live your whole life with just one night stands and swearing off relationships and feelings."

"I am not having one night stands."

"You forget that I live above you." Clarke just turned another shade of red.

"Look, I'm not judging you, we've always been a judgement free zone, all I'm saying is, you can't turn off feelings just cause you're scared because of what that bastard did to you."

"I already promised Ray that I'll do something about it but I, want to take my time and get to know her more first."

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the night continued with banter and movies they barely paid attention to until they were full and drunk. Being the giant cuddlers that they are, the two ended up tangled up in each other in their sleep; not an unusual thing to happen whenever either of the three end up sleeping in one bed, sometimes, actually most of the time, the three of them end up in a pile of hair everywhere, elbows and knees in each other faces.


	15. Whose Car Are We Taking?

The next morning, Clarke woke up in Octavia's bed alone, looking at the clock, she knew that her friend had left to go to work and let her sleep in. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes and decided to send a message in their group chat about the trip they're making to LA. She saw a note under her phone from Octavia.

"Hey Princess,

went to work already,

lock up when you leave,

pls take out the trash bag to the bin.

<3<3<3, O"

After cleaning around a little and taking out the trash, not that there is much trash other than what they left last night, Clarke sent a message to the group chat while she got out of Octavia's apartment to her own.

**Rainbow Princess:**

Hey Ray, what do you say to a little road trip?

**Raving Raven:**

Sold. When are we leaving?

**The Hotter Blake:**

You're not even going to ask where we're going?

**Rainbow Princess:**

Shouldn't you ask where and why first?

**The Hotter Blake:**

See, even Clarke agrees with me. 

**Raving Raven:**

Alright, don't gang up on me. Geez, Moms. When, where, why and how?

**Rainbow Princess:**

 O - what's that supposed to mean?

Ray - your sarcasm is always on point.

**The Hotter Blake:**

When - as soon as you and I can get time off

Where - LA

Why - I'll/ we'll explain to you in person

How - uhm, road trip = driving?

**Raving Raven:**

Of course we're driving, durrrr. I mean whose car?

**Rainbow Princess:**

Octavia Aurora Blake, what do you mean?

**The Hotter Blake:**

Nothing negative, calm your tits Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. It's just that whenever there's last minute plans you're not one to have any qualms about joining.

**Raving Raven:**

Don't either of you try to even full name me.

**Rainbow Princess:**

Huh. 

Also, Raven Filomena Reyes. HA!

**Raving Raven:**

Fuck youuuuuuuu kindly, I knew it was a bad idea to tell you my full name. But also, now, I'm curious why does it need to be told in person?

Guys?

 

Neither of two replied not knowing how to explain the situation without fully explaining it, Raven has a bit of a temper (understatement) so it's better that she's told when they can calm her down.

* * *

The rest of Clarke's day went by slowly. She cleaned up, did her laundry, had a late lunch and cleaned even her make shift studio at the loft type second floor of her home. It was supposed to be the master's bedroom but she decided against it, all the windows and natural light is perfect for art. It also serves as her office where she keeps documents and receipts of any payments for her art works.

While cleaning, Clarke couldn't help but pick up her brush and she just started painting. She got a lost in the lines and colours each stroke of her hand made and didn't even realise until she was finished what she's been painting, or rather,  _who_ she's been painting. 

_Lexa._

Not even realizing she took a deep breath, she released it and somehow felt lighter. This woman, has invaded her dreams and now her art. 

"I'm so screwed." Another sigh. 

Looking at the clock, it's now 7 in the evening. She been painting for the past 3 hours. She checked her phone to see that there's a message from Raven that was from thirty minutes ago.

**Raving Raven:**

Hey Griffindork, I'm coming over. :D

 

She started to type her response but she heard her door. 

"Hey Clarkey! You here?!"

"Up here!" Clarke said as she descended the stairs. 

"Oh! Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, just got it, I was about to make pasta, have you had dinner?"

"I haven't, I'll help you cook."

Clarke started on the sauce, Alfredo with chicken and broccoli. Quick and easy for her (always) starving friend. 

"So Clarke, care to tell me what's going on and why we're going to LA?"

"Sure, let me just text Octavia first."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Clarke stalled, she needed to check if Octavia's home from work and if she wants to tell Raven herself about her situation.

"Why do you need O to tell me what the fuck's goin on?"

"Uhm - "

"It's Bellamy, isn't it?"

"Ray ..."

"What the fuck did he do to her this time? She took her car, didn't he? That fucking no good bastard, I bet he's in drugs again."

"Ray calm down, we don't know what's been happening to him yet."

"So, I'm right?"

"Well, yeah, we're going to LA to see what he's been up to and what happened to O's car."

 "When are we leaving then?"

"We're you able to get time off?"

"I'll just make up something, that's not really a big deal. Question is, has O been given time off from the firm?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door with Octavia on the other side. Clarke went to open the door, Octavia looked at her silently questioning if she told Raven.

"She figured it out."

"Damn right, I did. I don't know why you kept it from us, O, you know we'll help."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why either. I guess, I was in denial that something's going on with Bell."

Raven closed the distance and hugged Octavia, who was a little taken a back at first but let herself relax. Clarke smiled at the sight, Raven saw her and just subtly rolled her eyes. 

"Alright, so whose car are we taking, C?" 

"I think we should take the Range Rover, has more room. I'll take care of the gas, you guys take care of our food?"

"Let me at least chip in for the gas, Clarke."

"That thing is a gas guzzler, O."

"I know! That's why I want to help out with the gas money."

"Nope, you two take care of our food. I'll take care of the hotel, too."

"Clarke."

"O, it's not like I don't have the money. I got an advance from the gallery, and hello, trust fund?"

"But you don't like using that money, you always say it's for emergency only, and won't your parents question you?"

"No, they won't, and I told you, I just got paid too, we'd barely even make a dent on the payment from the gallery and there's more that's going to come if I sell any of the art."

"Damn, C, is it too late to change careers?"

"Shut up Ray, you're the smartest person I know and I really don't know why you're working for Wick." Raven just scoffed, not really knowing what to say to that. 

"Alright then, we'll leave before the weekend?" Octavia finally said.

"Sounds good to me." Raven and Clarke said in unison.

* * *

Lexa spent her day mostly unboxing her things and organizing where each item should go. She found a few items that she meant to donate, so she set those aside. She also got her things from the storage that she rented before she left for her trip to Asia. She opened a few reminders of her relationship with Costia, pictures, clothes and the engagement ring she bought.

It's not that she isn't over Costia, she is, but she couldn't help but feel sad. She had a vision that she'd a successful chef by now, and Costia a sought after publisher, married and planning to have kids. She has always loved kids. It's why she still teaches cooking and baking to kids with her free time, but with the crazy schedule she's had lately, she hasn't been able to do that. 

She placed the small velvet box in her night stand until she has decided what she'll do with it. She gathered all the emptied boxes and decided to bring it to the recycling bin to declutter. As she was walking down the hallway to the garbage shoot, she heard noises from Clarke's apartment. The familiar voices sounded like Raven's and maybe Octavia, she can't tell for sure cause she's barely talked to the other girl. She thought of knocking,  _ ~~she needed to see Clarke~~ ,_ but decided against it. She knows she needs to process what she's been feeling. 

She just went back to her apartment, made a sandwich, and opened her laptop to continue working on the travel/ cookbook that Anya has been pressing on her to finish. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of creating a Tumblr that's specific for creating text au's of their chats and phone conversations in this fic. Yay or Nay? My blog is: chief-c, come say hi


	16. On The Road

A couple days later, the ladies were piled in the car, Clarke's driving, Raven sitting on the passenger seat and Octavia passed out at the back. They left around 7 in the morning hoping that they'd get to LA in time for lunch. After a quick stop a couple hours in to get breakfast sandwiches and their coffees to go, they're back on the road again, of course Clarke still wouldn't let Raven drive, which resulted to a pouty tantrum throwing Raven.

"Oh come on, we're half way and you're still pouting."

"Am not." Raven said defensively and stuck out her tongue to get her point across to which Clarke just laughed and shook her head. 

"I got a question, Raven Filomena Reyes."

"Clarke, I swear to fucking God, you swore to secrecy over that damn name."

"I'm serious though, I have a question."

"Fine, ask."

"What do you say to you and I becoming partners?"

"Uh, Clarke, I don't - Uhm.. Octavia, she's, I'm -" uncharacteristically flustered, Raven didn't know how or what to say.

"Not that, you numbnuts, get over yourself, I meant business partners."

"Oh! Well, you coulda been more clear about it, and what do you mean exactly, Clarke?"

"We find a place, you set up your own shop, I'm a silent partner."

"Silent partner?"

"Yeah, I'll provide all the financial assistance, you are the brain and the face of it."

"Clarke, I can't let you do that, I wouldn't take advantage of our friendship like that."

"I'm offering. It's nothing to do about friendship, you're the smartest person I know and I don't know why you're wasting your time and potential being underpaid by Wick who constantly hits on you. It's a business offer and we're getting at that age where we need to think about our plans, y'know?"

"First of all, it's about damn time that you admitted that I'm a genius, second of all, you're right we're at that age but I just really didn't have anyone else but me to think about for the longest time so I really didn't take any consideration about the future."

"And now, whether you and Octavia get your heads out of your asses and make a move, you have to admit, I'm right. Listen, just think about it, okay?

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, just give me a business plan when you're ready. No rush, we also have a lot of things to consider, all I'm saying is I'm looking for an investment and I'm open to hear what you have to say when you're ready."

"Geez, this has gotta be one of the most grown up talk we've ever had, but uhm, thank you Clarke. Really."

"You know I always got you. Hell, if my Dad even hears about this plan, I bet he'll be at your shop every damn day thinking it's his playground."

"Our shop."

"Huh?" Clarke asked, a little confused.

"If you're gonna be helping me, silent partner or not, it's  _our_ shop." Clarke just couldn't help but smile at that. She's been toying with this idea for a while but didn't know how to open up the topic to Raven without offending her. She knows her friend needed the help and it's always been Raven's dream to have her own shop. She'll have a place to invest in, after all it's just been in the bank even before she was even born and her friend gets her own shop. It's a win-win for everybody. But of course, she's not going to say that the main reason is that she  _knows_ that her friend has been struggling financially and she's not the type to just accept monetary loans, so a business "proposal" was the go to. 

* * *

Octavia woke up about an hour outside LA, apoligizing for passing out on the two, explaining that she had to stay up to finish reviewing some document she needed to finish before having to go on leave. Technically, she'd only be gone for a day but given how hectic things had been at work with new cases and clients coming in one after the other, she still needed to stay on top of her game if she wants to get employed after her internship. 

The three decided to stop over to get some lunch before heading to Bellamy's friend's house. All she knew was based on memory of him taking her there once when she visited, they had been out all day and playing tourists when Bellamy got a call, he had no choice but to take her. 

"Clarke, I think I should drive, I've only been there once and I was the one driving so chances are I'd remember better if I'm behind the wheel." Octavia reasoned as they were finishing up their lunch. 

"Alright." was all Clarke said. 

"Wait, what? You're letting her drive? You are letting Octavia drive? Did I hear right?"

"Raven."

"No, no, no, no, Clarke. We all know how O is the worst driver in the world."

"Hey!"

"What? You are!"

"Am not!"

"Alright - alright, settle down kids. Jesus, Raven. The circumstance is different so I'm letting her drive."

"Don't tell me you didn't see through that ploy to get you to let her drive." Raven said looking at Octavia who was smirking behind Clarke as they stood beside the car. 

"Raven, Jesus fucking Christ, you can drive back, okay?" Clarke was starting to get irritated, she couldn't believe how insensitive Raven is being. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Raven chanted as she did a mini victory dance that Octavia fortunately has captured on video. An excellent blackmail material which she also showed Clarke and both were laughing while they got in the car. Raven was already plotting how she could get ahold of Octavia's phone and delete the video but Clarke was holding it as Octavia drove, for security purposes, even though she didn't know the passcode, she's smart enough to guess the combination. 

The they drove around for about forty five minutes more, passing a couple streets more than once, until Octavia remembered the correct turn and ended up infront of the house Bellamy took her to before. Her car wasn't parked anywhere near it but it's a step closer to finding where Bellamy is. 

"I think this is it guys."

"I don't see your car, or Bellamy, wanna wait out here for a bit or wanna just knock?" Clarke asked.

They all sat in the car waiting for Octavia to say anything, not wanting to rush her, not wanting to scare her into backing out. 

"I can do this, right? Everything's going to be alright, right guys?" she said as she stared at the house willing for Bellamy to walk out the door so she doesn't have to walk and knock and talk to some stranger. 

"We'll never know if we until we knock, I mean, I'm sure Bell's just being an ass and nothing really serious. I'll walk with you to the door if you want?" Clarke offered. 

"Would you? I'm - now that we're here, I'm kinda scared." Octavia immediately answered, looking slightly relieved at the offer. 

"Let me know when you're ready, Raven can stay here and watch the car and if ever Bell walks by, he knows my car he might turn around if he sees it parked out front."

"Okay, thanks guys, I just need to breathe for a sec and I'm all good."

Clarke walked along side Octavia, matching her speed. She wants Octavia to take as long as she needs, after all, they don't know what's waiting behind the door of this house. Once they were in front of the door.

"You alright, O?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, I'm just here if you need me." Clarke said with a reaffirming nod. 

"Thank, C." Before she knew it, or change her mind again, her knuckles made contact with the door in a light tapping motion. They waited, waited for any sign of activity inside the house. 

"Hello?" Another knock. 

"Uhm, maybe he's out? Could be at work since I don't see your car parked out front as well?" Clarke tried to calm her friend, she knows Octavia is just acting calm and quiet on the outside but anxious on the inside. 

"Yeah, uhm - maybe we could come back later? Try again? No one seems to be home."

"Alright, we'll find a hotel first, get settled a bit and then come back to try." 

"Okay." Was all Octavia said, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute. On the way back to the car, she tried calling Bellamy's number again, her call was cancelled after a few rings.  _Sigh._ She really has no clue what's going on with her brothwr again. She couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios in her head given their family history. Not even Raven knows the full story, only Clarke. Her family was the one who helped Octavia and her brother when her Mom overdosed and passed away, a few days after "graduating" from rehab for the 3rd time. 

Octavia walked to the passenger side, and sat down, Clarke didn't question, she knows her friend is too distracted to drive now so she automatically slid to the driver's side.

"No one's home, huh?" Raven started even before any of the two could say anything. Clarke waited for Octavia to answer but she stayed quiet looking lost in her thoughts. She looked at the rear view mirror to see Raven looking back at her with a concerened look in her eyes. 

"Yeah, we'll find a hotel first and then try again later. I didn't book anything because I wasn't sure in which area to book, so we'll just have to find one." 

"Sure, it's not peak season anyway so we'd have no problems lookiny for one with a vacancy." Raven said staring at Octavia, not really knowing what to say desperately wanting to comfort her. 

"Alright, last time I was with my parents, we stayed at Double Tree, which has two rooms suites. You two can stay in one I'll have the other one. That alright with you guys, or we can just get a two queen room but Raven snores like a truck driver and I'm not in the mood for that." Clarke asked half teasing in an effort to lighten the mood. 

After the valet got their car, Clarke went striaght to the reception. She got a little irritated because the lady eyed her from head to foot and asked for two IDs. Two IDs just to make sure that she is indeed the Griffin heiress. She really doesnt like flaunting her money or dressing up "rich" but this is the first time this has happened.

"Is there a problem?" Clarke asked, obviously irritated at how long it's taking the lady to check them in.

"Just verifying a couple things, ma'am." The lady said with a tight smile.

"Is Dante Wallace here? I'm sure he can verify my identity for you." Clarke dropped the hotel manager's name, which she regretted as soon as she did but the look on the lady's face made it worth the snooty rich kid move. 

"I heard my name? Ahhh. Ms. Griffin, it's nice to see you. How are your parents?" Dante said as she gave Clarke a hug. 

"They're busy but doing very well, thank you for asking. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Clarke." 

"Are you staying? Im so sorry, the Presidential suite is already taken by Senator Jaha."

"My friends and I are staying and it's no worries about the room, we're getting the Governor's room instead, although, Lorelei here seems to be having issues verifying my card."

Dante Wallace immediately turnes his head towards the lady's direction with stern look and gave her instruction. "Ms Tsing, please have Clarke and her friends escorted to their room and have a fruit basket and Dom Perignon sent, complimentary from the hotel. Prepare the invoice and send it to my office, I'll sign it myself." 

"Yes, Mr Wallace." was all Lorelei Tsing could muster, obviously flustered.

"Thank you, Dante, although there is no need for the fruits and bubbles."

"Oh, I insist. If you and your friends need anything, let me know. It was good running in to you, I was actually on my way out for a meeting."  

"Thank you, and it was indeed nice to see you. I'll make sure to mention seeing you to my parents." Clarke said and gave Dante a kiss on his cheek and went toward the elevator where a bellboy and her friends were waiting for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating from my phone because my laptop charger broke. Fucking apple and their chargers. Bleh. It's going to take a week for the replacement to come because I bought online because it was on sale. Lol


	17. Governor's Room

The room - simply put, is big. But nothing in this room is simple, the usual tones of beige, black and white with touches of vibrant red on some of the furniture, 55 inches tv, queen beds, 2.5 baths and it has its own kitchen. The view isn't half bad either, the floor to ceiling windows provide natural lighting that's making Clarke want to gather her painting materials and create something. 

"Alright, it's 3pm, why don't we rest a little and then we can go back to that house. You guys can order room service if you want, I know you're probably hungry again, Ray. I'm gonna take a bath, my back is a bit sore from all that driving earlier, just come and get me if you guys need me, okay?"

"You know me so well, Clarkey."

"O, you alright? You haven't said a word since we left the house."

"Yeah, I'm - I'm just processing but uhm, we should all get some rest and we can eat before we go back." 

"Alright, O. I'll be in this room, and Raven can use that one." Clarke said as she pointed to the corresponding rooms she was referring to.  

"Thanks guys." Octavia said as she went to her room and gently shut the door. 

Raven turned her head towards Clarke's direction and said "I should go in  and like comfort her or something, right?" Clarke just nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile. 

"Go take care of our girl."

* * *

Having grown up in foster care, Raven never really cared for anyone the same way she never needed anyone to look after her. She treated her independence at a young age as an advantage, no one is there to constantly breathe down her neck and for her to do as they say so she did what she could to fend for herself. She worked hard, assisting in the foster home and they in return paid her what they could, when they could and she saved it, she baby sat whenever she can and worked really hard in school, she was a scholar all through out so she has very little debt, she took a student loan only when she  _really_ had to.

She isn't a relationship person either, all the people she had dated, whether boys or girls, spanned three months long as the longest. It was mostly hook ups, she never let it get further, she didn't let herself fall for anyone. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she's scared of falling in love, and that's exactly why she had agreed with Octavia to no let their "crush" for each other get any further, because she knows she could easily fall in love with the girl. But now, seeing how vulnerable and scared Octavia has been, even if she's trying hard to show it, all she wants is to barge into that room after her and hold her in bed and tell her things will turn out alright, and it if doesn't, she'll be here no matter what and she isn't even scared to do that at all. She's worried that Octavia will reject her and that will hurt more than anything. 

Gathering all her courage and trying to put her anxiety at bay, she made her way towards Octavia's door and knocked gently. 

"Hey O, it's uhm, it's Raven." There was no answer. She gently turned the knob and slowly made her way in. She saw Octavia in bed, reading a book about the US constitution, no doubt just keeping her own anxieties at bay. 

"Sorry, I knocked and there was no answer and I wanted to check in on you."

"Didn't hear you knock, sorry." 

Feeling uncertain about what to do next, Raven sat at the edge of the bed by Octavia's feet and asked her "How're you really doing, O? I mean, given the sitch and all."

"Honestly?"

Raven gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes please."

"Well you better come here and hold me cause I'll cry." Without second thought, Raven moved to sit beside Octavia, opened her arm so Octavia can rest against her side. 

"Ray, I'm scared. I'm scared at what's been happening with Bell, I really don't give a fuck about the car but I - uhm, I got a call from our bank the other day, his bank account is almost wiped out."

"They do that? I mean, call relatives?"

"Uh - I guess so, I guess it's a joint account sort of but we still have separate accounts, I don't know, rich daddy set it all up." 

"And he's been ignoring your calls?"

"And texts. I'm mad, but most of all worried, he knew what happened with Mom and I never thought he'd put me through the same thing as well."

"I uh, I don't really know what happened with your Mom, I know Clarke knows but I didn't want to push you too much into telling me."

"Sorry - it's just not a good story to tell, y'know?"

"I understand." She couldn't help it, she planted a kiss on top of Octavia's head. 

"But I can tell you now, if you want?" Octavia offered. 

"Uhm - I mean, you don't have to, I told you, I understand why you didn't and haven't."

"Nah, it's alright, I'm not really sleepy, are you?"

"Nope, napped a bit in the car earlier."

"Here we go then. Right, so you know my parents are divorced right?"

"Mhm."

"Well me being born jump started that."

"O, come on. I don't -" Raven started, no matter the situation, she already knows the divorce isn't Octavia's doing.

_"No wait, lemme explain first -"_

_Sigh._ "Okay, go on" 

"After I was born, my Mom went through post partum depression, the doctor gave her anti depressants, and she got hooked. At first, my Dad didn't mind it because it helped her function and look after Bell and I while he's at work. They're really big on not depending on the nannies to look after us. I mean, we had nannies but it was mostly for chores and stuff but Mom was very hand on with us. They didn't want us to be one of those snooty rich kids raised by nannies."

"Right, and thank fuck you're not." 

That made Octavia giggle a bit. "Damn right, so anyway, as I grew up, they fought more and more, and then the drinking started, from what I know, my Dad threatened to leave her if she didn't stop the pill popping, so she did but then replaced it with alcohol, it got worse and worse, she'd drink herself out cold when we were at school and get sober enough when Bell and I get home but Dad would always find empty bottles in the trash so she started getting creative about throwing out bottles. My grand parents, turned the other cheek, not wanting to be the ones to push her into going into rehab because that would've been a big scandal, back then going to rehab was like the end for your social life."

Raven just remind quiet, and lazily and ever so lightly ran her fingers down Octavia's back occasionally. 

"It got bad when Bell and I went to summer camp and Dad came home with Mom passed out in the kitchen with a cut on her forehead, the blood had dried up on her cut so the doctors said she's been passed out a while, and apparently she took some pills with alcohol and almost over dosed, she woke up in rehab, she tried to get out but Dad threatened divorce again so she finished the program and everyone got back to the same routine, school, work and they even renewed their vows."

"Lemme guess, you were the one who arranged the whole thing." Raven smiled at the thought of a bossy Octavia in her teens.

"Yes and I did a marvelous job so shaddup. Rude. Anyway, It seemed like life went back to normal, key word seemed. Turns out, my Mom just found another drug and got more creative on hiding it from us so I came home one day from school, she was passed out. She OD'd and if I'd come home later that day she would've died. She went straight the hospital to rehab again, she woke up to divorce papers, my Dad didn't even fight for custody and just disappeared from our life. It went downhill from there, we lived on the checks my Dad sent to us monthly, my grand parents died and left nothing to my Mom but set up trust funds for both me and Bell, we weren't able to access it until we turned twenty one, my Mom got worse and worse and hit rock bottom when she found out that Dad remarried. Her best friend."

"Shit. That's messed up."

"It is, and she got hooked on whatever pills she could get her hands on. Bell and I basically looked out for each other ever since until uhm, until one day I came home for Thanksgiving to her lying in her bath, I called 911 and turns out she's been dead for at least a day." Tears silently started to fall and it broke Raven's heart to see Octavia this way but didn't do anything yet, she knows she'll just scare Octavia away. 

"My Dad didn't even show at her funeral. I chose a college that's far from home just to get away from her. If I had stayed -" 

"Hey hey hey, none of that."

"Raven if I had stayed and helped her, she'd probably still be alive. I was just like everyone else, I abandoned her too!"

"O, I get what you're staying, but if you had stayed, do you think you'd be where you are right now? You're on your way to being a hot shot lawyer and..." Raven couldn't understand why she blames herself.

"No, it's partly my fault Raven. I left her. I purposely applied to a university across the country just to stay away as far as I could from her. I could've been there for her, took her to rehab again, or fucking called an ambulance when she OD'd. I could've done something, Ray, I could've." Octavia's tears are now flowing freely and Raven held her tighter, soothing her. 

"O, you're right, you could've done something but there's no use letting that haunt you now. Bellamy on the other hand, you're not alone, I'm here, Clarke's here. We're here for you no matter what."

"I'm scared, Ray. I don't know what's been going on with Bell."

"He's alright, if he's not, we'll help him. You don't have to face it alone." 

"Thanks, Ray. I'm sorry your shirt is now full of my snot." Octavia said as she lifted her head from Raven's chest to see a wet patch.

"You can wipe your snot all over my shirt." Raven said with a small smile, she can't believe how beautiful Octavia looked even with the red nose and puffy eyes from crying. She just couldn't help but kiss her. She leaned in and Octavia met her half way for a short but meaningful kiss. They both didn't say a word but stayed with their foreheads resting against each other for a few beats, both eyes closed. 

"Wow - "

"I'm sorry -"

"What? What are you sorry for, Ray?" 

"Now, is not the time, and I shouldn't have taken advantage, and you're vulnerable and -" Octavia silenced Raven with another kiss. "You're right, now is not the time, but I want this." 

"Okay, we'll take it slow but we'll deal with Bell first." They still have a lot to talk about but have more important things to focus on now. 

* * *

 

**Rainbow Princess:**

How's it goin in there?

Raven.

Are you two sleeping?

Are you two having sex already?

Raven.

Raven

Filomena

Reyes

Answer

Me

**Raving Raven:**

JFC Clarke. How annoying are you?

No we aren't having sex, she told me about her mom and then we kissed, and now she's sleeping on me and my arm is dead and I need to pee so bad but I don't want to move and wake her up.

**Rainbow Princess:**

YOU KISSED?! *viictory dance*

**Raving Raven:**

Ofcourse that's all you got from that. My bladder is about to explode.

**Rainbow Princess:**

O's a light sleeper, I'll "accidentally" drop something so she wakes and it won't be your fault.

Also, YOU KISSED YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

**Raving Raven:**

My bladder thanks you. 

Also, STOP BEING ANNOYING. 

 

A few seconds later and there was indeed a crash that woke Octavia followed by a "Sorry!". "Geez. What is up with Clarke?" Octavia asked, still half asleep. 

"She's prolly cooking or something."  _OMG my bladder is pissed at me right now._ "Uhm, O, I need to pee."

"Then pee?"

"You're kind of on my arm."

"But I'm so comfyyyyyyy." Octavia said as she buried herself deeper into Raven's side. 

"Alright, so I'll just pee here."

"I'm up!" 

"Thought so." Raven bolted for the shared bathroom. She just noticed that she shares a bathroom with Octavia. She tried not to think of the possibilities this arrangement has, the bath's big enough for two, the sink has a counter, she tried not to think of just what exactly _can_ happen and failed. Miserably.

 


	18. Blake Siblings

A couple hours later, the ladies were back in the car and on their way to the same house. Octavia, once again is quiet, Clarke's driving and is talking, mostly nonsensical, with Raven just to avoid the awkward quiet. Not too long after, Clarke stopped on the other side of the road. 

"I'll go with you, O." Raven volunteered before Clarke could say anything. Clarke just looked at her through the rear view mirror and nodded. They can see that there is light from inside the house so they knew that someone's home. 

"Alright, here goes nothing. Wait here Clarke, I'll text you or something if we're going to take long so you can come inside as well."

"Sure."

"Lock the door while you wait, C." Raven reminded, not to be judgmental but she doesn't trust this neighbourhood. 

"Yes, Mom."

"Gross."

Raven waited for Octavia to walk to the other side of the car before they crossed the road. Clarke took note that Octavia's hand sought Raven's as they walked towards the door and didn't let go even as she knocked. She's happy because it seems like the two finally got their heads out of their asses. It's about damn time and whatever happens tonight, Octavia will need all the support from the two of them. 

* * *

Octavia didn't even realize that she's been holding on to Raven's hand for dear life or that she was the one who initiated it but what she revelled in is the comfort and calmness it brought her. Raven on the other hand, was too focused on making sure that she doesn't blow up on Bellamy's face for putting Octavia through this. It broke her heart when saw Octavia knock on door with complete trepidation. 

"You alright there? Breathe, you look like you're going to either run out of here or pass out any time."

"Yeah, anxiety's just blegh." Raven just nodded at description. 

The door opened and Raven felt like Octavia is about to break the bones in her hand but she didn't pull back, she held on tighter as well. The door opened and it stunned them a bit to see a big black man.

"Well hello there ladies, what can I do for you?" He asked with an impish smile.

Octavia quickly recovered, and answered him. "Uh, yeah, hi, uhm - I'm looking for my brother, Bellamy Blake, is there any chance he's here or you know where he could be?"

"Bellamy's your brother? Well, why didn't you say so, come on right in. He's not yet in, but I think he'll be home in an hour or so."

"Uhm - thanks, but I think we'd rather wait in the car for him."

"Oh come on ladies, you're practically family. He'll be here shortly."

"No really, we'll wait in the car, thank you." Raven said sternly, and they walked back to the car without looking back. 

* * *

“Still not there, huh?” Clarke asked as the other two got back in the car. 

“Yeah. He said Bell’s gonna be home in an hour or so, he seemed nice enough, kinda douchey but we didn’t want to wait inside the house.” Raven explained. Octavia is on her phone texting Bellamy again and calling his number, but still no answer. 

“Alright, so we’ll wait here.”

Clarke and Raven easily fell back into talking about whatever they could think of just so there’d be no awkward silence in the car. Octavia joined them when they asked her questions but mostly listened and laughed at the two. An hour has passed but there is still no sign of Bellamy, nobody wanted to comment on how long they’ve been waiting because it’ll just add to the anxiety that Octavia no doubt is feeling now. 

Another thirty minutes has passed and they saw Octavia’s car appear down the street and stopped in front of the house, adjacent to theirs since they’re parked on the opposite side of the street. They saw Bellamy get out of the car dressed up in a suit and tie, looking like he just came from work. Before the other two could say anything, Octavia got out of the car.

“Bell.” 

He looked towards their direction and turned white as a sheet, obviously not aware of their presence. 

“Octavia? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“O – “

“No, Bellamy, you haven’t been answering my texts or calls, last time you visited me, you left in the middle of the night, and took my fucking car and basically just vanished!"

"O, you can't be here, these guys, they're not good people."

"I fucking know! I could tell with just one look, Bellamy! I'm not an idiot! Tell me what has been happening to you or I'll report my car to the police!"

"Okay, let's try to calm down a bit, so you two can talk." Raven interjected, worried that the two are being too loud and the neighbours might call the police.

"Not here, let's go somewhere else. Follow me." Bellamy instructed and got back in Octavia's car.

* * *

 

They've been following Bellamy for about 15 minutes now when they started to see he's driving towards the beach area, stopped and parked at a sidewalk, they parked a couple cars away from him. 

"O, we're for you, okay? We'll let you two talk but we'll be right with you if you want or do you want some privacy with him?"

"Uhm - I don't know."

"Okay, how about we hang back a little that way we're there when you need us but you still have your privacy?" Raven suggested

"That would be perfect, thank you."

 Bellamy gave the two a relieved look, and ushered Octavia to walk ahead of them towards the beach. 

"Look, O, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"O - let me explain first, please."

"Fine, explain away, Bellamy." Hearing her sister call him by his full name gave him the chills, she never calls him "Bellamy" unless she is seriously pissed, and he knows she is  _pissed_ at him.

"Okay, here we go and I need you to listen first before you judge me, please. The guy at the house you went to, his name is Charles Pike, he sorta handles us, there are four of us, and we go to casinos and we uhm, count cards."

"Count cards? As in the movie counting cards to win?"

"Yes."

"Are you fucking kidding me Bellamy? Are you out of your mind? That is fucking illegal! What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"O, calm down."

"No! Do not fucking tell me to calm down when you've been doing this. Tell me you have been doing drugs again, look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong, Bellamy because there is no way in hell you'd decide you've got a good thing going on here, sober."

"O -" looking defeated."

"Tell me I'm wrong, Bellamy."

"Look, I'm not hooked okay, I just do it when I need to stay awake so I don't have to leave the table."

"Fuck you, Bellamy." tears now free flowing, Octavia couldn't believe what she just heard from her brother. "Clarke, Raven, let's go." Before the two could do or say anything Octavia was on her way back to Clarke's car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. Jetlag has been shit to me, but SF has been amazing so far. I'm near the Golden Gate Park, lemme know if you guys are in the area, I need friends. LOL


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back from the undead, anybody still want me to finish this story?

back from the undead, anybody still want me to finish this story?


End file.
